Take Me Away
by GottaSayIt
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the best defense lawyer out there in both worlds. Harry Potter is the hottest and most eledgiable bacholer in both worlds. Will they be able to save the innocence of a lot of people in both worlds, or will their images betray them and ruin everything?
1. Senseless

_Okay, this is clearly a SLASH story. So, do not message a lengthy complaint. Yes, as a slash story there is content in here for mature audiences. Keep that in mind. If there is an immediate problem I will take care of it.  
Also, I thought this would go without saying but as a SLASH STORY you would think this is complete AU. Some of you don't have the brain capacity to gather this information so I'll you gather it for you. Do enjoy. _

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt_

* * *

Take Me Away: Senseless

I stared straight ahead my back rigid and I knew I was wearing my ever present sneer. "What?" I snapped at the secretary as she started to get up when I approached.

"You have a client, already, Mr. Malfoy." She said in a hushed tone, her eyes turned downward. "He insisted on waiting for you, and since you have - er, had – a free spot this morning, I wrote him in." She continued speaking quickly hushed with her eyes trained to the desk in front of her.

"Who is it?" I asked her, and reached for the file on her desk, it was empty. So, they were new to me.

She turned, looking for something then picked up the small book that kept my cliental information, "a Mister Harry Potter, I am entering his information now into the system."

"Stop," I said to her, my tone was rushed and I was hoping some of my emotion hadn't escaped. "Don't enter his information; I will make quick work of him." I explained, after clearing my throat. Then I turned and continued to my office, I unlocked the office door, Harry was sitting in the waiting room right by the office door and when I stopped to unlock the door he stood up, I chanced a look and when his eyes met mine I kept my face calmed and terse. "Come in," I said without any further inquiry, standing so the door was opened for the two of them.

What did Harry Potter want with me? I thought curious watching him as he walked.

Harry stepped in and he walked forward without looking around the office and settled into the chair in front of my impressive wooden desk. There were only two things present on the wooden desk one being a plaque made of pure gold with the words _Draco Malfoy _engraved on it, it rested in the upper most corner of the desk then in the middle, closed for now, was a laptop computer. I wasn't really sure what he was looking at, I stared at my desk as well thinking of a few things I could use it for. What was I supposed to call him? Harry, Potter, Mr. Potter, dumbass... I cleared my throat and took a small breath.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?" I asked a few seconds later, and sat in my plush black desk chair staring at _the_ Harry Potter.

"I was instructed to come here, by the ministry." Harry answered and a thin line of worry crossed my face. I quickly composed myself and nodded, "we had a mishap, in my department and they are convinced you are the best lawyer, you still work in both magical and muggle law I presume, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked me, he said my name without missing a beat. God, was he frustrating or what… he was all business as he sat before me in a pair of fitted slacks, a dark blue button up shirt wearing the first two buttons undone to reveal no undershirt I swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." I answered him, my face unreadable. I had worked a few cases for the ministry over the years, plus a few private parties. "What will this be under, Mr. Potter?" I asked him curiously and opened a drawer pulling out a pen then a pad of paper to make notes. I usually required my secretary to take notes for but even my secretary, who was aware of the magical world, was not allowed in on ministry manners.

Harry sighed, for the first time he looked like a 25 year old guy in trouble. But Harry recovered and answered, "Private." He said, "We will be filing as private."

I raised a brow but wrote _Harry Potter – Private_ across the top of the pad.

"We need this to be confidential, Mr. Malfoy." Harry continued further, "and want to keep this here, at your muggle office." He said as if that would explain why he came to the muggle office instead of making an appointment at my other office.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." I nodded my understanding; I was beyond curious but knew better with these ministry folk to let them talk rather than demand answers. And the fact that it was a private, confidential, ministry case excused the fact that it was Harry Potter sitting before me, now I was interested and I wanted this care badly.

I added _confidential_ to the list, across the top of the pad then he looked at Harry and waited. I practiced defense law, mostly because I was good at bullshitting a jury, not to mention the cases that came through were more than likely always interesting and some even challenged me, I had to admit I liked that part.

"I will have the file sent to you, later today." Harry said scooting forward, starting to get to his feet. That was it that was all Harry was going to say?

I looked at Harry in shock, watching as he scooted forward in his chair. "I am sorry, Mr. Potter," I started, and Harry looked at me.

"Oh, the money?" Harry asked him and then he grabbed his jacket, reaching into the inside pocket he pulled out a manila envelope, "that should cover everything, there is extra for keeping you quiet, as well, and travel expenses should you need them." He explained, "Anything else?"

I watched as Harry slide the envelope across the desk, towards me. "I will remove records that you were ever here, Mr. Potter," I told him standing up, "how is a good way to reach you, when I get the file and have had the chance to look over it?" I asked as Harry stood and pulled his coat on slowly.

Harry buttoned the first button on the jacket, "the minister wants all of the interactions in private and in person, unless you have an absolute reprieve about that, you can find me at my house tonight. I will be there around 8." Harry said with a nod, and then he extended his hand across the desk.

I shook Harry's hand, nodding as well so this was all business. It was true, Harry Potter didn't have a heart.

…

The file was one that had shocked me into silence; I had stared at it for almost 45 minutes after reading over it. So, Harry Potter killed someone. But, apparently the man he killed was an undercover spy, and now his family was coming out screaming about him being clinically insane and that he had been missing for months.

As an Aurora Harry took care of these people, regularly and he claimed that this man was operating as a double-agent and was running an underground trade of muggle slaves and magical creatures for a sex trafficking black market business they had been casing for the past year.

Now, he was being sued by the family for slander and murder.

I walked out of the ministry crime office, a quarter to nine, it had taken a lot of paper work and proof so I could get a look at the guys wand so I could determine the last spells that he had cast. As I straightened my tie I was hoping it wasn't too late to go and talk to Harry. I knocked on his door then ran a hand through my blond hair, almost five seconds later Harry pulled the door opened and he stepped back.

"Come on in," he said. I was stunned into silence, Harry was standing before me shirtless, in a pair of jeans and barefoot his dark hair was about his head in the sexiest manner.

"Thank you," I answered, stepping by him and into his house clearing my throat as I looked around. So, the boy-who-lived had a rather immaculate place and the area was surrounded by expensive taste and culture. The-boy-who-lived was cultured, as well I walked up to a piece of art hanging in his living room, "fine piece, Potter." I said in a rather relaxed manner as I started at the piece. Then I caught my mistake of conversation and quickly turned around, "I went by the crime office today," I said to change the subject as I looked at him.

Harry was lounging across his couch in a rather relaxed manner, then he swept his hand towards the chair across from him, "please sit," he said. I quickly sat down and leaned back resting my ankle on my knee. Could he look any less interested in this topic? I thought bitterly, not like I wanted to be here either.

"We can pass off the 'murder' as self-defense." I said to him, because he made it clear he wasn't going to ask me any questions.

"Well, it was self-defense." Harry said that had seemed to catch his attention.

"Mr. Potter," I said with a small shrug, "I need to know what exactly killed him, it wasn't in the file." I said and grabbed the small memo pad I had earlier in my office out of my jacket pocket along with a pen and looked at him expectantly.

Harry gave me a shrug, "I used a stunning spell and when he fell back from the stun the way he landed broke his neck, killing him."

I nodded and wrote _stunned, killed by broken neck_ as the second marker on my list, the first read _self-defense_. "Great," I said in a quiet tone, "I want to be honest with you Mr. Potter," I said and looked back up at Harry.

He nodded, "I would hope."

I felt nervous as I looked at him and sighed, "This man had been missing for months, and his superiors aren't speaking. Not that they shouldn't, but we do have the fact that they aren't speaking to anyone on our side." I said to him, and then I pulled the file out of my paper with quick work I brought it to full size and laid it across my lap. "Now, the part about him being a clinically insane is complete false. That must have been hear-say around the family, so we should be able to easily get rid of that charge. As for slander," I said and looked back up; I knew first hand Harry was prone to slandering.

"Malfoy, how much do you think his superiors want to talk to us?" He asked me as if I hadn't said anything after that.

"What?" I asked him, watching as he formed a slow, quirky smile.

"Do you have their information?" Harry asked me impatiently, I nodded, "great, give me the information."

"I can't give you their information, Mr. Potter. It must remain completely confidential." I explained.

Harry produced a glare, "whose side are you on?" He asked me with a nasty sneer. I was so confused, I just stared at him. "Would you like a glass of wine, Malfoy?" Harry asked me suddenly, what the hell?

"Sure," I answered, Harry quickly stood up I watched his as he walked out of the room and as soon as he was out of the room I let out my breath, finally breathing properly for the first time since I walked into his house I had been aware I was basically gasping for breath and groaned slightly, what the hell was going on?

I stared down at the memo pad on my lap reading:

_Harry Potter – Private – Confidential _

_Self-defense_

_Stunned, killed by broken neck_

I paused and made another bullet, quickly writing:

_Missing for months_

Harry walked back into the room; he was carrying a tray with two glasses and a bottle of uncorked wine. Once he sat down he looked at me, "I guess red wine, that alright?" He asked me, I just nodded this was all very strange. I had wine with my clients before, hell ever dinner but never with Harry Potter. Harry poured me a glass, then one for himself.

I quickly took a sip of the wine, following his lead and smiled as it slid down my throat.

"I can't give you information on the case, Malfoy, the two year case at least because it is a ministry matter. That is why they wanted me to file as private; we are too far in for the shit to hit the fan now." He explained, I nodded. Well, the-boy-who-lived might be cultured, but he wasn't entirely loquacious. "What can I get with this slander charge, Malfoy?" He asked me finishing his glass of wine, I hadn't even noticed I had finished mine until he reached forward and took it from my hands refilling it he offered it back to me and waited for me to speak.

I blanched, well… "Mr. Potter the worse that could happen would be you losing your title, job and spending a very short amount of time in Azkaban."

Harry stared at me, and I wondered if this was the first time he had been threatened with the loss of his job and title. And perhaps even the small amount of time in Azkaban. He seemed unfazed, I quickly drank more of the wine and watched as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees he ran a across his face in a tired way and I noticed he wasn't wearing glasses at all, had they been a ploy all along?

Why did I even care? I asked myself and finished a second glass of wine.

"That would the very worst, Mr. Potter, but today is only the first day I will break them or I will find out something else to use to prove his involvement." I answered him quietly.

Harry looked up at me, his face was normal again, "is the wine good, Malfoy?" He asked me eyes my empty glass. God, his swings were confusing.

"Yes," I said and sat the empty glass on the tray, "thank you," I said after a silent second and started to move out of the chair intending to leave.

Harry reached across the small distance and grabbed the file from my lap, his fingers ran along the inside of my thigh and I stiffened, Harry held the file in his hands before him without much though, staring down at it. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened in there?" He asked looking up at me again.

Why did it matter? I thought and looked back at him, "no," I answered, I didn't care for the whole story. Out of all of the cases I took I never cared for the full story, I was sure one time I got a mass murder off, but that was just how I chose to work my practice. I asked the need-to-know questions and I didn't much care for any other information.

Harry looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he sat the file next to him on the couch without any further question, I stood up, "you're going then?" Harry asked looking at me.

"Yes, unless there was something else you wanted to discuss, Mr. Potter." I said and bent down to grab the file from next to him.

Harry's movements were so quick, I barely noticed him moving that was until his lips were pressed against mine.

What in the hell was this? I thought as I felt Harry moving his lips against mine, but then my hand knotted through his hair keeping him pressed against me.

I was shocked as Harry turned the tables; he jerked me down by my hips and hovered over me as he forced me back on the couch. "Do this often, Potter?" I asked against his lips when he pulled back slightly to breath.

"Jealous, Malfoy," he answered and before I knew what he was saying my shirt was gone, leaving me just as exposed as him, well almost. "Nice piece, Malfoy." Harry added sitting back and openly admiring my body.

I blushed bright red, and Harry snorted but before I could retort Harry bent down and nipped slow and hard bites down my chest, down my stomach to the buckle of my pants. "Objections?" I heard him ask and I dragged my eyes from his ceiling to his eyes. He was in rather peculiar pose, his back arched, on his knees and hands, his head turned so he was looking at me resting right above my crotch, shirtless, messy hair and did he just lick his lips? I wanted to scream. I shook my head 'no' and received a smirk from those glorious lips, "cat got your tongue?" He asked me in a rather mocking smirk.

I swallowed hard, and watched as his eyes never left mine. I felt his tongue run along the inside of my fly, moving at a slow pace across my sensitive and bulging member, then the fabric relieved, my eyes widened as I realized he did this with just his teeth. Yes, Potter, must do this often.

I glowered up at the ceiling at the idea of him with another person but my thoughts were broken when I heard him chuckle, "boxers, I approve Malfoy." He said to me, his breath was hot against the fabric that was pressed against my cock and I felt it twitching in anticipation. I gave him a small sound from my lips, not sure what it really was then I felt his mouth closing over the head of my cock, over the fabric of my boxers and I groaned.

Shit. Harry Potter just made me groan.

He undid the button on the inside flap on my boxers giving me more relief, and I had a feeling this was done with his lips and teeth as well. I shivered at the idea, and once again to my surprise Harry worked my cock out of its last obstacle and I knew it was now sprung up between us and I didn't want to think of how he did that with just his mouth and closed my eyes when I felt his tongue tasting my length.

"You're exquisite, Malfoy." I heard him whisper and gasped; no one had ever said that to me. I moaned loudly as I felt him wrap his whole mouth around me, and I wasn't sure how long I was going to last here at his mercy.

Harry forced himself down on me, and I watched as his body moved when he took me into his mouth, straight away he went for the kill shot I felt myself buck my hips with his movement, sending me straight to the back of this throat again.

"Fuck," I gasped through my raspy breathing. I wasn't even able to figure out what Harry was doing, moving his tongue around me, taking me fully into his mouth then he would tease my tip. It was an unnerving punishment and not too long after he started I felt myself so close to coming, my hips flexing and I stopped moving against him I would let him finish me, but as I stopped moving I felt Harry popping me out his mouth and I looked down at him in shock, what the fuck? I wanted to scream but I was silenced by a sudden kiss, Harry pressing his lips to mine, his bare chest, pressed against mine and I felt his still contained member rubbing against my exposed member.

"I am going to fuck you senseless, Malfoy." He growled against my ear, well shit. How romantic was the-boy-who-lived. Not that I was complaining as I nodded quickly, giving him whatever permission he was seeking for without a second thought. I liked the idea of being fucked senseless by Harry Potter.

Harry unbuttoned my pants, and then he slide them and my boxers down. I was entranced by Harry's body, words, movements, touch and the idea that he wanted to fuck me. Senseless at that that I didn't even hear what Harry asked. I watched standing up and unbuttoning his own jeans, I was making no movement to help him what so ever, and if he minded he didn't say anything. I watched as he pulled down his jeans, leaving his boxers on he looked at me expectantly, so a question? Shit.

I didn't care about what he asked, I just wanted to come. I just wanted him to fuck me senseless; I just nodded at whatever he asked me it wasn't all that important.

Harry's face was hard to read, he looked displeased for a moment then he gave me a nod and muttered that he would be right back. Now I was worried as he walked away from me, shit, did I say something wrong? Now was I not going to be fucked senseless by the-boy-who-lived. But Harry returned just seconds later, carrying a small bottle and a foil packet.

He smiled as he returned, "you honestly are gorgeous, Malfoy." He muttered his approval, my cock twitched in response to his approval. I wasn't too sure why that pleased me that he was pleased but before I could give it much thought Harry was hovering over my again, he laid his body against mine and started kissing me again, and then I felt a small intrusion down below it was cool and slick.

Oh yes, I was going to be fucked senseless by Harry. My bottom clenched in anticipation and I all but groaned, my body was sensitive as he laid against me, our cocks touching only the fabric of his boxers keeping us from full on skin contact. I moaned as my bottom opened for his fingers easily, I wasn't sure if I should tell him he was the first person but surely that would be evident.

I had given and received a fair share of blow jobs, but never once had I gotten this far with a man, only with a girl and never anal. Still my body burned feeling his fingers moving inside of me and I moaned against his lips. He did this process a few more times each time the kiss felt different I finally relaxed around his fingers enough, I wasn't sure how many he ended with but I stopped counting at three and I was semi-sure that was all he used.

He kissed me without touching me for a second, then I felt his lubed hand wrap around my cock, teasing me slowly, then I felt the ultimate intrusion as I came loudly my cum spraying both of our bodies the moment he entered me, he wasn't rough or fast, it was a slow intrusion and I liked it. I felt his breath against my lips as he hissed and I hoped it was with pleasure.

I tried to see his face but the way he had me laying, there wasn't a way to see his face. So I settled for rubbing my fingers through his hair, his kissed me again after a second and started moving in and out of me, each time he felt deeper and fuller and I moaned as he moved, this wasn't bad for a first time I thought to myself, it felt nice. Really nice, and to my surprise I felt myself respond getting hard again, Harry must have to because he stopped and pushed himself up, while still inside of me. Okay this pose felt much worse, it hurt.

"Again Malfoy," I heard him say and I pulled myself away from the pain, too look at him. He looked pleased and amused, "you're greedy..." He whispered in amusement, kissing my neck then he really pushed in.

I bit my lip; this is what I was afraid of most, this pain. Now it made me wish I had told him this was my first time. Harry nibbled on my neck and shoulder, both of his hands gripped my hips as he pushed himself in and out of me, rougher and harder than at first.

This was getting fucked senseless, well that was a good phrase, I had to say. Because even though it hurt, there was still something Harry was reaching inside of me that was driving me inside with pleasure.

Once Harry really hit it, hit that spot that I never knew of I couldn't help but moan out loud. I was sure it sounded a bit chocked with the tears I was trying to hide from him, now it didn't seem like the smartest thing to do and ruin the mood but saying, _you're the first person that has fucked my ass. _

That received a grunt of pleasure from Harry and I knew from here on out would be quick and better, with that Harry hit the spot each time. He moved my legs so I was wrapped around his hips and he wrapped his hand around my cock moving in unison.

"Fuck Malfoy, you're so fucking tight," he moaned before crashing his lips against mine, as he fucked me with his hands and his cock. This was being fucked senseless, well I liked this as I heard him moan. Harry was happy, I was happy. "How long has it been?" He asked through gritted teeth, and I felt myself release between us again this time my eyes felt heavier, I felt spent and I knew Harry was close behind me as his pushes became more steady, he held each one longer and deeper.

It hit me then on his last push, as I heard him moan and watched him smile, earlier he had asked me if I had been fucked before me. And instead of listening to him, I was watching him get naked for me and my haste head nod told him I had been fucked before.

Oh God, had I been wrong to say that? I felt happy, sated and sore but it wasn't too bad. Before anything else could be said between us I was asleep.

..

I woke with a start; Harry was lying squeezed between me and the couch back. I wanted to cry, something felt wrong. Something felt unpleasant. We were both naked still and Harry had my head tucked under his chin, his hand pressed to my chest.

I muttered a quick spell, and my clothing was back in place. I heard a noise and froze; I didn't want him to wake up. I just wanted to leave, and I wanted to cry. I placed the noise at Harry's mouth and smiled, lightly, so the-man-who-fucked-me-senseless snored.

After a second of listening to his steady breathing, I sighed slowly and easily moved so I was off the couch. I muttered another enchantment now that I was up to keep Harry asleep and to block all the sound from around him. Once I was standing straight I groaned quietly, my backside hurt. It felt sore, stretched and over used.

I bent down and felt tears prang to my eyes as I did so, to pick up the folders, papers and my brief case. Once I stood up straight, and reached behind rubbing my ass in pain. Ouch, okay this was really uncomfortable. Being fucked senseless was less appealing now that I didn't have drink in my system. I couldn't lie I felt a little used and betrayed. But that was beside the point, right now all I wanted to do was go home, get wasted, cry and soak in a bathtub because if I was being completely honest I also felt disgusting.

I quickly grabbed my coat, slipped it on and bolted. Well as best as I could. Once the door was closed I called off the silencing spell I had set up around Harry, hoping that it went away through the door and briskly walked down the walkway once at the end I aperated home.

At home I grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey, dragged myself to my rooms undressed and settled into scalding hot water to relax. As I sat there in the hot water to unwind I thought about the case. There the thought came to me that there hadn't been any noise in the media over this case, granted the ministry had some pulls but there was always something that leaked. Even if it was just the fact that a ministry folk had killed someone, or that a ministry folk was being sued or that there was a court case, even without many details there was always something. And with Harry-Fuckin'-Potter as the front runner for the Aurora group there should be something about his suspension from the job, there was nothing. Even the guy's death hadn't been in the paper, because I had looked there to try and determine cause of death.

Then it dawned on me: someone was paying the man's family to keep them absolutely quiet. But who, and why?

* * *

_Yeah, ended with a cliffy. Wanted to know how it would be received..And there would be a problem. _

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt_


	2. Case And Point

_Looky here, this isn't supposed to be an overly non-offenesive story. Sex_ is_ involved. This chapter is to give you an insight to the way I am portraying Harry Potter, also gives you a bit of an insight to a few of the more important characters I am using. _

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt_

* * *

Take Me Away: Case And Point

I rubbed my hand across… the couch? I opened my eyes to a lightly lit and alone room.

"Malfoy?" I called sitting up, and throwing my feet over the side of the couch. His things were gone; Draco-Fucking-Malfoy left me? He fucked me and he left me? I sat on the couch, staring where Draco had been lying, after we fucked. I couldn't remember the last time someone left me, it had to be one of the first times I fucked someone. But Draco was gone, he left me.

Needless to say I was beyond shocked, and when I heard another person in my house, I looked up. Well, maybe he had went to shower? That would be okay. Perhaps a reward would be in order for that one.

"Harry, dear, have you found out anything on the case yet?" Hermione asked me walking into the front room.

"Did you see anyone leaving my house this morning?" I asked her, standing up as I pulled my boxers up my legs.

"No," I watched as Hermione scanned my body, then she looked around the couch and floor before laughing loudly as she threw herself into a chair. Hermione had seen me with a lot of people, but I don't believe she has ever seen me alone in the morning after a good fuck and that was because no one _ever_ left me. "Whoever you just spent your time with Harry, marry him." She said through laughter.

"Piss off, Granger." I growled and scooped my jeans off the floor shoving my legs into them.

She continued laughing; muttered something and then there was coffee and biscuits on my table. "Who was it?" She asked me, as she grabbed her coffee and took a sip.

I ignored her, something I was prone to doing. Oh yeah, I heard people and yeah I completely understood everything they said to me I just didn't like acknowledging them all the time. Hermione said it was so I could stay in absolute control of the conversation.

"They have only determined that I was acting on self-defense." I told her, then I sat back drinking my coffee as well. Hermione nodded and grabbed a biscuit off the table, taking a small bite.

A knock on my door had us looking up, and then I heard a pop and knew that Kreecher was getting the door, I settled back into the couch drinking my coffee without much interest in the story Hermione was telling me, all I could think about was the fact that Draco left me.

"Presenting Draco Malfoy," Kreecher said and I looked up in shock. Had to admit, he has balls.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said with a nod, "I won't be long." He stepped around holding out a piece of paper for me, "you wanted me to keep you in the light, Mr. Potter, so as soon as I found something out I wanted to bring it by to you." Draco said, I didn't have much time to really respond and settled for a nod taking the paper from Draco. He was dressed in a pair of dark fitted slacks, a light yellow button up with a silver tie, "I need to know if this name means something to you, Mr. Potter." Jesus what time did he get to work, it was just now eight o'clock in the morning.

I finally looked away from Draco, there was a lot I wanted to say but he wasn't even giving me much of a chance to really think. I looked down at the paper and saw the name Gregory T'Chek written across it. "Yeah, he was my contact while undercover; though I am sure the whole case is basically blown…" I started but Draco cut me off.

"He is the one paying the man's family to keep absolutely quiet; with this information the trail should be quick. If you need to use his name for your case, then it is at your leisure." Draco said then he gave a swift nod to Hermione, "congratulations, Mrs. Weasley." He said and a small smile flashed across his face, Hermione and Ron had just tied the knot last weekend.

"Thank you, Draco, we loved your gift." Hermione said and quickly stood up, wrapping him in a warm hug. I watched as Draco returned the gesture, how much had I missed while I have been undercover these last two years with this case? "We should grab lunch, how about tomorrow? I'll call Phil and have him make the appointment." Hermione said warmly, so she was even on first name basis with his employees?

"Sounds wonderful, Hermione." Draco smiled back, and then I bit my tongue as he kissed her cheek. "I'll press for the trial, Mr. Potter and you should be able to get back to work by next week." He said turning to leave, "and that man, Mr. T'Chek is the one superior you will be looking for to talk to." Draco added to me and then he was gone, I hadn't said but three words and that was it. Draco Malfoy walked away from me again.

I could kill him.

..

I answered the door, completely aware of who was going to not be standing there, and I had a rather good idea who was going to be standing there. "Harry," he said with a small bow and when I stepped back he walked in.

"Collin," I answered him, and let my eyes scan his body. This was the same kid that used to follow me around Hogwarts? Hm... It had been sometime since I had seen him, and I had to admit he looked quite nice, it also could be that my mind was stuck on Draco all day so I was beyond horny. Collin and I had had an on-and-off fling since the year after I graduated.

"Glad to see that you have returned in one piece, Harry." He said once he slipped his jacket off and hung it up. I watched him and without a single word I grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the bedroom. I was in no mood for small talk, "missed me?" He asked me and I could hear pride in his voice. Well, I would let him think whatever he wanted.

I pushed him down on the bed, so his front was pressed to the mattress, "I have an early day tomorrow, Collin. So, we will make this quick." I said to him through tight teeth, pressed my body against his ass. I had to admit, his ass was nice and his hands they were particularly perfect, all though I hadn't had a chance to test out Draco's but I am sure his wouldn't come anywhere near Collin's hands.

At least that is what I was telling myself. Collin practically moaned from my words and I felt myself at his desire. I unbuttoned his jeans, slid them down, keeping my hand pressed on his back so he stayed flat against the mattress. I wedged them off, and spread his legs once I got his shoes off, and his jeans off his body. I ran my hand up the inside of his leg and fondled his balls once I got there. He pressed into the mattress, my god what would Draco look like, like this? I was more than willing to find out.

"Have you been a good boy, Collin?" I asked him nipping his ear as I spoke grinding my erect, yet clothed member against him.

"Yes, Harry." He gasped out, trying to turn his head and look at me. I continued pressing his body into the mattress, keeping his face have covered by the bedding so his breathing was difficult along with his desire. Then I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his arms, "let me help you."

"No," I growled against him as he was now naked. He came over without any type of undergarments; I chuckled as I noticed this. "Eager are you, Collin?" I asked and slid my hand down his backside.

"Yes," I he rasped, rubbing himself against my bedding again.

I smacked his ass, "what did I tell you about wearing boxers, Collin?" I demanded before smacking his other cheek.

Collin almost came undone right there, "you-you-you said I was to wear them over here." He admitted, but I saw his smile and smirked as well, so the boy wanted attention, I thought and stepped back.

"Look at me, I demanded from him, he turned around on the bed, sitting up slightly, "you will receive no release from me, do you understand?" I asked him. Collin blanched, I knew he hated this punishment and I had only given it to him a few times. But what this meant he hated.

He nodded his head, and cast his eyes down. I grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it over my head, and then I stepped forward and ran a hand through his hair. He basically purred then he looked at me, I nodded and then he was undoing my jeans, I continued petting his hair as he pushed my jeans down roughly, then my boxers. Before he eagerly wrapped his lips around my cock, this would be very quick I thought to myself, not to mention I was slightly losing interest in his lips around my dick, I would have much preferred Draco's. I fisted his hair and slammed my cock into his mouth.

"Tight," I growled as he slacked his lips to moan. He reacted quickly, always aiming to please. And I did it again and again. So. Close. I thought and closed my eyes, _h_is hands wrapped around my hips, h_i_s hands were dragging me deeper and deeper, and_ his_ tongue was swirling around my dick as I fucked _his_ mouth. _His_ hands were bringing me my release.

I came hard and thick into his mouth, and when I was done I backed away, finally opening my eyes. A very disgruntled and turned on Collin Creevy was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for something.

"Leave." I whispered in a hoarse voice without looking at him, I walked away from him and into my bathroom.

..

Okay, this was getting straight pathetic. I said to myself as I ran a hand through my mess of a hair, this was also border line stalking. I had just charmed the shit out of his secretary so I could get a hold of his planner and figure out where his lunch was going to be with Hermione. I hadn't wanted to ask her for it to look suspicious, they were going to a joint that I frequented called The Dot, so it wouldn't look strange for me to be there- by chance. The only problem was that I only had twenty minutes before they were scheduled, and I wanted to be settled in before they got there.

I aperated there as soon as I got out of his office, checked my attire and figured I looked good enough to charm the socks off of anyone with a soul. Once I got in, I took my usual set and had a beer ordered within ten minutes.

The came in together, Draco holding the door opened for Hermione, I watched from over the top of the newspaper I was reading. And once they were both in the restaurant I turned back to the newspaper, turning the page to follow the lead story on the paper.

I heard Draco point me out to Hermione, much to my surprise. The bastard rejected both of my owls last night, only replying- to the second one: _I don't need a further inquiry about the case, Mr. Potter. _Perhaps we wouldn't have been talking about the case, I wanted to write back instead I just threw the paper away. Now I was really studying the page I had just been skimming, to listen to what they were saying.

"Hermione, there's Potter. Would you like to say hi?" I heard Draco ask her.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, and when I dropped the paper she was smiling widely, looking slightly flushed.

"Hey 'Mione," I smiled, it was always good to see my best friend I had to say, I got out of my chair and gave her a quick hug, "Malfoy," I said by way of greeting and nodded at him.

He flashed a smile, nodding back. "Please join me," I said and swept my hand out for them to sit down. Hermione looked at Draco, for a second then she sat down quickly following Draco's lead.

About that time the food I had ordered was being delivered, "take that back, I'll have my lunch with theirs." I said to the waitress dismissively, watching Draco. He looked completely different than any Draco I had ever seen. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a white V-neck shirt. I wanted to touch his body; my God did he look completely appetizing.

The waitress gave a nod, and took the orders from Hermione and Draco before bustling off.

"Come here a lot, Potter?" Draco asked me with a raised brow.

Hermione answered before I could, "he always comes here, he actually got me hooked on this place told me they make the best soups in the world, and sure enough they do." Hermione was grinning as she spoke of me, and I smiled back.

"Yeah, what Hermione said." I answered without much emotion and took a drink of my beer, finishing it up before sitting it to the side of the table for the waitress to refill. She brought Draco and Hermione their drinks took mine and quickly returned with it.

"Have you come here before, Draco?" I asked using his first name without much thought. Well, I let the thought stay out of my voice.

"Yeah, Hermione got me hooked on this place told me they make the best soups in the world, and sure enough they do." He answered, just as she had, laughing when she slapped his arm.

I chuckled and took a small drink, watching him. "When did you and Hermione come so close?" I asked casually.

Hermione fidgeted nervously, Draco grinned, "you're a married women, 'Mione, off limits now." Draco teased her and I rose a brow, well this was getting interesting.

"We ran into each other when I was travelling, in France," Hermione explained, "I am sure you remember when I took the time to myself, right after you started working undercover for this case?" She asked me, I nodded and she continued, "Well, Harry you annoying jackass, we just had small fling…" She said the last part in a hurried whisper.

I couldn't help to keep the shock off my face. She and Draco Malfoy had a fling. The Draco Malfoy I just fucked on my couch two nights okay? Before either could say anything, I chuckled, "well, what happened?" I asked them slowly.

"We both stayed in France, then we came back and we were just friends." Draco answered as if it was that easy, "the next thing I know Ron and her are getting married." He chuckled and squeezed her shoulder as if it was a totally normal conversation.

"That is not all," Hermione stopped herself her face as red as the strawberry drink she had ordered. I raised my brow again curiously. Hermione avoided my eyes and took a big drink.

Draco's laugh was light, so I turned to look at him, "I told her I thought I was gay, and that no offense to her beauty and personality I didn't think it was going to work out." Draco said simply, not only was he an over arrogant bastard, he simply had no bounds when he wasn't a defense attorney.

"Yeah, that is what happened," Hermione said her voice was back to normal, clearly happy that Draco told that part and that he didn't mine she had started to tell me that.

"Well then," I laughed and took another drink, "why didn't you go to the wedding, anyway, Draco?" I asked.

Draco's face fell slightly and I looked between the two in shock. Opps? I thought not quite understanding what the problem was with my question. "It happened to be the same day as my father's funeral, it was an unintentional planning." He explained to me easily, and then he grabbed his water up, taking a drink.

"Oh, right. Well I am sorry Draco." I said I hadn't even known he father had died. I frowned as I took a drink of my beer and then our food was brought to us breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"So, are you two going to get together again?" Hermione asked as she turned her plate and looked up towards me.

"What?" I asked and looked at her as I stopped my fork midway to my mouth. Clearly Draco didn't keep his silence with sexual encounters either because he didn't even blink an eye at the question.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "honestly Harry, you're my best friend." Then she looked at Draco, "I told him he needed to marry you, you're the first guy that has left him since he started enjoying one night stands with helpless and sexually confused men."

Draco laughed, feigning pain, "Hermione, I am far from helpless and sexually confused." He answered her, but I couldn't help but notice a small flick on emotion cross his face and I wondered what it was vaguely.

I just gave Hermione a look, willing her to shut up. "You know what I mean, Draco. At any rate when are you going out again?"

Draco smirked, "didn't you just say he only did one night stands?" He asked as if I wasn't sitting right across from him.

I cleared my throat, "for one, I don't only do one night stands." I said seriously and sat my fork down, "for two I was under the impression you didn't want to see me again." I said speaking to Draco.

Draco took a drink of his water and laughed lightly, "I don't."

I was slightly shocked at his honestly, and I knew my face betrayed me so I sat back staring at him. "There that settles is, Hermione," I said because it was all I could think of to say at the moment.

Draco's laugh was easy, "I shouldn't date those employing me, it doesn't really look good for business." Hermione was smirking at me, and Draco continued, "But perhaps after this case we can grab dinner, Harry." Draco said with a small shrug and I watched him pick up fork taking a bite of food.

I licked my lips before taking a sip of the beer, "right, maybe we can." I answered him nodding my neck in shock. This was so different, I always called the shots. I wasn't so sure about this guy, this guy was a lot more blatant then I would have imagined.

* * *

_I haven't heard anythign bad, so I thought I might go ahead and try another one. Please do enjoy, and let me know if there is anything in particular you would to see happen. _

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt _


	3. Submit

Take Me Away: Submit

"Mr. Potter," I pointed at Harry sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, all eyes on him now. "Isn't charged with endangerment of muggles and he isn't charged with ruining a case that has been in the works for two years. Mr. Potter is charged with murder, which the court has ruled as self-defense, as for slander…" I stopped and turned facing the counsel, "has there been any evidence to prove everything my client has said about the victim false?" I asked and looked over towards the victim's family, "he was working as a double-spy, and Mr. T'Chek has cleared that for a softer sentencing in Azkaban. Everything that has been presented to the court from both parties, for things Harry Potter has said about the victim has been confirmed in both instances, also Mr. Potter has never claimed for this man to be clinically insane, that was his own family."

I paused for a second and looked back at the minister and jury, "as for the clinically insane bit, honestly there is nothing that can change the fact that Mr. Potter was reacting to save his own life, and the life of many young women in the encampment where this took place," I held up the wand of the victim, "his last performed spell was The Killing Curse, and countless Aurora's have said that all Mr. Potter performed was a stunning spell which happened to have knocked the man backwards and upon his fall he broke his neck." I sat the wand back down, "so the state of the victim's mental health isn't up for question, as once again, the court has approved to drop the murder charges." I finished and stood towards the side of the hearing room, my hands in my pockets.

The jury all shared looks, taking in my words. I wasn't worried in the slightest going into this thing, I knew what would happen. Once we cleared the murder charges, the victim's family would go straight for the slander charge which at most would only give Harry a few months in prison, stripping his title for those few months. Except everything that the family had was record and when I found the man paying the victim's family to keep quiet, hoping to lock Harry up so he could continue the black market business, I knew that Harry would turn him in since we had found the whereabouts and this was all we needed was the reassurance of his position in the market, we played him like fiddle until he sang.

"Those in favor of clearing Mr. Potter of his charges?" A women asked, standing up amongst the jury and speaking the minister looked around there wasn't a single hand not up in jury. Once she was seated with a small wink at Harry, I wanted to roll my eyes but I remained cool, calm and collected while looking back at the minster.

The minister stood now, "Mr. Harry Potter has been cleared of his charges, and my condolences go to the family for their unfortunate loses. Mr. Potter you will be rewarded your wand and your job back as you leave the court rooms," he said and gave one last nod before saying, "dismissed."

The victim's family was crying, cursing and yelling of the results as I gathered my things. Harry was released from the chair by the lady who had cast the votes, and then she presented him with the badge and his wand that had been stripped from him upon his arrival this morning. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter." She said in a husky voice, smiling widely.

"Thank you," I heard Harry say and I closed my case, turning to leave the courtrooms. "Malfoy," Harry said and I was only vaguely aware of him cutting the women off.

"Mr. Potter, congratulations," I said once I turned to face him.

Harry had a strange look on his face, holding out his hand from me. "Thank you, Malfoy, literally without you I would probably be spending a few months in Azkaban, not to mention we would still be trying to find the leader of the market." Harry said, his face splitting into a smile.

"I see, well I am glad that I could do my job effectively," I said with a small nod then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over and saw my mother standing there smiling.

"Draco honey, are you ready?"

Ready? I thought looking at her, oh right. She had someone for me to meet. "Right," I said with a slow nod, and noticed she was looking at Harry and smiling. "Mother, I am sure you remember Harry Potter." I said after an awkward silence.

Harry took my mother's hand, and kissed her knuckles, "Mrs. Malfoy these are far better circumstances to meet you under." He said in a smooth, annoying voice. I fought the urge to smack him and held my arm out for Mother to take.

She was smiling widely, "thank you, Mr. Potter. You were in great hands though, my Draco is quite impressive." She said speaking fondly as she smiled at me. I did roll my eyes this time as she slipped her hand around my arm. "But we must be off, I have someone for him to meet, a rather strapping and successful young man." Mother continued talking; I arched a brow in question as I looked down at her wondering if she ever planned on shutting up.

"Well, I won't keep you I wouldn't want them to think Draco rude and late all the time." Harry smirked, and bowed his good bye, "best of luck, Malfoy, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." He added to my mother giving him a ridiculous smile before leaving.

"My Draco," Mother smiled, "have you thought of perhaps Harry Potter as a potential lover?" She asked me as we walked out the doors. In fact I have, I said to myself; in fact I know he would be a great lover. He wouldn't be that hard to break, would he? I asked myself then I felt a shudder of ecstasy course through me, who wasI kidding? I would take Harry anyway; I knew I was putty in his hands. Almost literally putty and I didn't mind that.

..

I turned down the boy, yet again and hurriedly excused myself claiming there was an important meeting at work and that I needed to go. As soon as I was out of the dance club I turned into the side of the building, ducking into the shadows, and quickly apperating from there to my house.

I came to a little before my gate, as was the precaution I set up so no one could just aperate into my house, mom had done that a while back and that was how she knew I was gay. So I put it all at the highest amount of security and took my chances walking up the ½ mile way and going through the gate.

Someone was standing there at the gate and they seemed to be screaming with the gate keeper, I was curious as to who was rudely screaming at Bart and stopped trying to figure out who it was in the middle of the way. It was a bloke and then I was hoping against hope it wasn't anyone I had been trying to avoid. For the first time hating my security measures, I continued walking up the way coming up behind the huffing man and my confused looking gate keeper.

"Harry?" I asked suddenly, taking in the raven hair. What in the hell? "Is everything alright?" I asked him curious if maybe Hermione was injured and that would be why he was knocking on my door at this hour, in a sense.

And boy was he pissed, "see he knows me!" He basically screamed at Bart, making the two of us jump.

"Is everything alright?" I asked again, resting my hand on his shoulder, my fingers easily found their way around the back of his neck and rubbed my thumb into his skin pushing some positive energy into him.

"Yes," he snapped them he turned and to face me, I watched as his body and face relaxed.

"Put him on the approved names, Bart." I said to him seriously then I nodded for Bart to let us in. "Come on, Mr. Potter." I said ushering him in through the gates.

"Why were you out here?" Harry asked me as we walked up to my door.

I chuckled, "security measures, Mother found me with a man one time, that's how the big secret came out." I explained and pushed my door open, "so needless to say, I added security measures, keeping everyone from being able to just appear in my house without my say so, also cut down on the random visits form Pansy, so I can't say I mind a small jot every day." I finished closing the door behind us, "your coat?" I asked holding my hand out of his coat.

"Thank you," he said and slipped his coat off, I followed the lead and hung his coat up after mine.

"Sorry, Harry, but I believe the Natila just cleaned the floors today so could you remove your shoes as well?" I asked bending down and slipping my shoes off. Harry followed lead and I scooted his shoes against the wall next to mine. "Thanks, I just don't want to listen to her in the morning." I laughed then I stepped forward, "well come in."

"So this is the Malfoy house, hm?" He asked me as he followed behind me.

I laughed, "Suppose so, want a tour?" I asked him uncertainly. He shrugged, and I pushed the side door opened, "this is where I entrain guest," I said then I pushed another door opened, "here is the dining room," I pointed to a door that opened into the room, "that is one entrance to the kitchen, and that door is the other entrance into the kitchen." I explained pointing down the hall some. I turned to the right and continued walking, "stairs lead up to the bedrooms, this is my office, and here is my library." I said before cutting down another hallway, "Here is my den." I said and stepped inside, there was a muggle contraption on the far wall, a nice television and a stereo conected to the huge speaker set. "Hermione got me that for my birthday last year." I said and smiled as I stepped up to the bar, "care for a drink?" I asked him and looked at him over the counter.

"Sure," he answered and smiled back, "Hermione is really fond of you, Draco."

I chuckled at him using my first name, and nodded as I got him a beer what I saw him drinking a couple days ago at the diner Hermione and I saw him at, then I poured myself a glass of whiskey.

"Speaking of, is she okay?" I asked him once I took a drink going back to the reason he was here.

"Oh yeah, why?" Harry asked and he looked at me like what the hell, did something happen?

"I was only curious why you showed up," I explained and finished my whiskey, and set the empty glass down before sliding on to a bar stool.

"I suppose it is rather late." He said and shrugged, I raised a brow. Right, just a little late. I nodded slowly watching him, "how did the date go?"

I shrugged, "he was completely tasteless, had no sense of humor, and not my style- at all."

"Why wasn't he your style?" Harry asked me after taking a drink of the beer.

"Uhm, I just wasn't attracted to him." I answered, is there really why he came over? To ask me about my date? And as he said nothing, clearly that was all. "Anything else you want to know?"

Harry looked up at me uncertainly, "what was his name?"

I laughed, and crossed my arms on the bar, "hell I don't remember, James something."

He nodded again and finished his beer, and then he reached into his pocket. "This is from the minister," he explained.

"Oh, thanks." I said and took the note from him, it was sealed with the minister's seal and I opened it up slowly.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy, _

_We thought that was impressive work you did for Harry. We thank you again, we really couldn't afford losing him from the job any longer, as he is the best Aurora we have in our grasp. We would like to talk about a prospective job, if you would interested in working for the ministry please come to my office 11 in the morning, tomorrow. _

_Until next time,  
Prime Minister Alistair Kingsley_

I closed the letter and slipped it into my pocket as soon as I read it, then I looked at Harry. He was looking at me expectantly. I poured myself another glass of whiskey and grabbed him a beer, when I said nothing I could see Harry getting irritated.

"Well?" He demanded taking the beer from me.

I'll bet he hated someone no bending at his beck-and-call. "Well?" I said watching him; I would make him work for it. Harry huffed again angrily, and before I let him talk I laughed. "I think you need to go to some anger management classes, Potter." I said with a chuckle.

Harry's face was priceless, he blanched his mouth popping open in shock and his eyes widened. It made me curious how many people actually did whatever the-boy-who-lived asked of them. I couldn't help but probe his mind, I entered slowly keeping my face calm and smiling as he still sat in shock.

_Well you prat, if I wasn't spending the last three days thinking about fucking you senseless I might not be so wound tight! _Was snarled in his thoughts and I quickly backed out, before anymore was thought and coughed nervously, so this was a sexually frustrated Harry Potter? I wonder if he had so many one night stands why he didn't just call one of them up, and I had half the mind to probe again but now I felt bad.

I sighed, "he wants me to work for him, somehow, he didn't explain but tomorrow I have a meeting with him at 11, if I want to go." I picked up my drink, taking a sip.

"Well that is no wonder, you did a remarkable job over these past few days and found more information on the case within just a few hours. He'd be stupid to not offer you a job." Harry said like this was that easy, well I can honestly say I hadn't expected that and I flushed at his compliment.

"Thanks, Harry." I said in a hushed voice that seemed to throw him off balance as he cleared his throat and took a quick drink.

"You're so hard to keep up with," Harry said suddenly sitting his beer down, I looked at him curious as to what he meant. "One second you're Draco-Fuckin'-Malfoy, then a second later you're the Malfoy I took on my couch." I flushed again quickly looking down, Harry's hand cupped my chin and dragged my eyes to his, "you could be mine, Draco." He whispered, "This is just the natural side of you, and that's fine. You'd be so much happier if you were just yourself, and I'd take care of everything for you. Whatever you needed Draco you would have without a moment's hesitation, whatever you wanted you would have."

I stiffened at his touch and jerked my chin away; I didn't need someone to think for me. I didn't need someone to take care of me I was perfectly capable of thinking for, acting for and taking care of myself. How dare he sit here and tell me he would take me as a submissive doormat. I wasn't that, I was an independent, strong man.

And I had always been in control of relationships, I hadn't needed someone else to be in control of me nor did I desire that. "Thanks for the offer, Potter." I said before slamming the rest of my whiskey down.

Harry's chuckle made me angry; well at least know I knew how he felt earlier when I laughed at his uncontrollable anger. But then again now that I knew the cause, I felt terrible. I groaned, why the fuck did I even care I was sexually frustrating to Harry-the-damn-saint-Potter? I shouldn't, with others I took no mercy upon them and their needs when it came to me.

"Want me to leave?" Harry asked leaning forward some, would he leave if I asked him to if we did this? If I were to submit myself to him would Harry listen to me? I thought nervously, then I bit my cheek, I am not seriously contemplating this am I? I thought to myself before walking around the side of the bar.

"Yes," I said to him seriously, "I'd like for you leave." I said and part of me, a big part of me wanted to explain myself to him, but I fought it down and stood there waiting so I could show him out. Harry turned, slid out of the barstool standing up then we started walking.

As we were passing by the stairs I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him hard against me my lips covering his. Harry pulled back almost instantly and pushed me roughly, so my back was thrown into the wall behind me, "don't do that." He said seemingly flustered.

I watched him unfazed and a second later he was pressing me against the wall, pressing himself against me his lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around his upper arms, he wrapped his hands around my waist and I flipped us, pressing him by his arms into the wall behind us. Harry pushed me away, again, my hands stayed clutching around his upper arms as he pushed me, then he pressed his lips to mine again, attempting to walk us backwards.

"Stairs," I muttered and then quickly Harry hooked his arms under me picking me up and holding me against him. What the fuck? "Ugh!" I complained, Harry smirked at me and I scowled.

"Which door?" Harry asked me completely ignoring me trying to get out of his hold once we were at the top of the stairs, I stayed tight lipped and pulled a smirk on my face as Harry pulled the first door opened to reveal a closet.

He looked at me narrowing my eyes, "put me down." I said simply, I didn't want to topple us over, because that could hurt. Though I did feel like smacking him for picking me up.

"Which door?" He asked me, completely ignoring me again. I hated being ignored, I should really just tell him to go home, but I had other plans for this raven-headed boy tonight and pressed his shoulders hard, sending him stumbling behind us onto the carpet, as we fell he muttered a few curse words.

I quickly got up, ignored him lying on the floor glaring at me and turned walking away. Before I got more than two steps into the hallway Harry grabbed me from behind sending me to the ground. "Ass," I grasped for breath because that had shocked me.

"I'll take you here, Malfoy." Harry said just inches from my face. Wouldn't that be rape? I thought to myself, after noting he was back to Malfoy again. I pouted slightly at that and then Harry loosened his hold on my arms, "but lead the way, by all means." He said suddenly and I pulled my face back to normal, what in the world just happened? I got up, he got up and I lead the way to my bedroom, pushing the door opened I looked around nervously, then back at Harry.

"My room," I muttered, trying to be hospitable instead I knew it came out a flushed whisper, my room was pretty bare there was a couple paintings on the wall then there was a king size bed in the middle of the room, my dresser(s), the door that led to my bathroom and the door that led to my walk-in closet.

"How chic," Harry said and I knew my face was flushed as he said that. To my ultimate surprise, soft hands wrapped around my shoulders, rubbing the tense skin softly, "I am sorry, I was only kidding." He corrected himself, rubbing my shoulders as he spoke then we started walking, he walked me over to my completely oversized bed.

Once we got to the bed, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug, and I was confused. This was very un-Harry-that-fucked-me-senseless-and-had-one-night-stands-Potter, I turned though I liked this Potter and wrapped my arms around him as well, we both crawled into the bed after a second. Harry crawled in right behind me so as I laid down, his arm snaked around my waist, "do you like this?" Harry whispered into my ear.

I nodded sheepishly, knowing my body was flushed as I admitted I liked being tucked into his arms; I liked him holding me like this.

"Will you talk to me, Draco?" Harry asked and I hoped that quip at the end was his nerves. I would like to imagine him nervous.

"Sure, about what?" I asked him relaxing some.

"This is the first time I have laid down with someone without fucking them." He said to me, speaking honestly.

Oh, I thought and then I turned around in his arms, kissing the skin of the arm slung across me. I knew the room was dark and when I glanced at him, his eyes were shut tightly, either he had already fallen asleep or he was waiting I was unsure which and I blew out my breath nervously, "you're the first person that I…" I trailed off and looked up at the ceiling just in case his bright green eyes flashed open, "I let fuck me." I admitted keeping my eyes focused on the ceiling.

"I.." He trailed off and then I felt his hand on my cheek directing me to look at him, "I was the first one to be inside of you?" He asked me, complete serious.

I nodded my head, and looked down, "I've never, did that." I told him.

Harry's eyes looked prideful then they looked pained, "Draco, you should have told me the truth!" He abashed me.

"To be fair you were distracting me because you were getting naked, and I wasn't even listening to you I was just nodding." I admitted slowly, suddenly I felt guilty.

"Draco, no wonder you think I am a terrible person, things would have been so much different…" he stopped himself and I was unsure why. "I don't know why I just said that to you, because realistically I wouldn't have cared," I stiffened in his arms and watched as his eyes turned to mine, my eyes finally adjusting to the dark I could just make out his face there was a small smile on his lips, "but I would have cared, there is something about you, Draco." He added the last part in a whisper.

"How do you know you would have cared, Harry?" I asked him nervously, it filled my heart with warmth that he would have cared.

"Because I asked you, I've never asked." He said to me, completely serious and I nodded my head in understanding. Then his lips found mine and he kissed me, so slow and sweet it was hard to believe it was a kiss, his hands were cupping my cheek as he pressed himself against me. The kiss just deepening it, his tongue and my tongue exploring each other's mouths. I ran my hand up his back feeling him press against me more, both of our turn-ons obvious.

And even though I was dead tired, I wanted to feel him against me, possibly in me. I started slipping my hands down his front but he caught my hand, "no, you're tired Draco and you have a big day tomorrow." He said as if that would finalize everything.

I didn't care, I knew what I wanted and I knew I was going to get it. He wasn't going to stop me from undressing myself. I quickly unbuttoned my pants, and started slipping them off. "What are you doing?" He asked seemingly baffled.

"Getting comfortable," I said simply and kicked my pants off, and then I sat up pushing his arms away from me before he could object and unbuttoned my first two buttons, before pulling the shirt over my head.

"This is how you like to sleep?" He asked after a second.

"Almost," I said truthfully and leant down my body to slip my socks off. His chuckle made me look at him, "what?" I asked after a second forgetting my mission at hand.

"No one's ever done something even though I told them not to." He said shaking his head curiously.

I smirked, "get used to it Potter," I answered him pretty confidently as I lay back down.

Harry's laugh was contagious and soon we were both laughing as we laid next to each other, I yawned, I would give him his way tonight, I thought as I turned and laid my head against his chest. He stiffened at first either shock that someone wanted to cuddle with him or at the act it's self I was unsure but he wrapped his arm around me and started rubbing my back. "I'll always make you happy, Draco. You will know nothing but happiness, as long as you are honest with me." He said to me as I was drifting to sleep, "think about it." He added and then I felt him kiss the top of my head.


	4. Names

Take Me Away: Names

I let my fingers dance across Draco's back. Sometime during the night he had rolled away from me, laying on his stomach actually he was almost off the side of the bed which had me shocked- this bed was huge and I had no idea why he had such a huge bed.

_I mean this could possibly pass as the largest bed in the world; maybe I should alert the Guinness Book of World Records._ I thought with a small chuckle as I traced imaginary shapes across his back, _though they would want pictures and I wasn't so sure I wanted someone else taking a picture of my boyfriend's bed unless it was me. With him in it. Possibly naked. Maybe tied up, begging for mercy... _

I stopped myself, and laid my hand flat on his back, _I just called him my _boyfriend_. I don't date, period. _I told myself sternly, and to distract myself I took to noticing how fair Draco's skin was, and smooth. His skin was gorgeous. It was at least two shades lighter than mine, if not more, and it was flawless. There wasn't a single mole, freckle or mark on his skin anywhere from what I had got to look at. And with how light his body hair was, it was hard to believe he had any, I was shocked upon finding out he did when I ran my hand across his body. But low and behold it is there, soft and sprinkled about his body lightly. I trailed my eyes up to his hair, I was looking at the side/back of his head it had darkened some from school when it was so platinum it was almost white and pale and slick. Now it was soft, luscious, and a just a light blonde color. It really made his eyes stand out, which hadn't changed and were the same cold blue color they had always been.

Draco moved, stretching his legs as he did so. I heard him groan and smiled to myself, it was quite a sight to see moving around in the morning. I wanted to see what he did in the morning, I wanted to see how he was when he didn't think no one was watching him so I laid back very slowly and shut my eyes breathing evenly.

If there was one thing I was good at it was faking shit, I had to do that with my job a lot.

I felt him moving then he suddenly stopped. Then I heard, "Harry?" I kept my eyes shut, my body limp and my breathing even. "Harry?" He asked again and then I felt his fingers trace my lips, my nose, my cheeks, my eyes before I felt his lips on mine in a soft kiss.

What the hell? I wanted to 'wake up' but then I wasn't sure where this was headed… So I stayed 'asleep'. But then he was done, he got up off the bed or so I assumed that was what he was doing since I felt the bed shift then I heard a door open and close.

Well, shit.

I opened my eyes slowly, and just barely, he was standing in there anymore. I waited to see if he had left the room but then I heard the shower turn on and sighed, sometimes my plans suck. I thought bitterly, and then folded my arms behind my head waiting, after I had made sure he was sleep last night I had got up just long enough to kick off my socks and take my shirt off, I had left my jeans on and I hadn't even laid under the covers with him because I didn't want him to think I was forcing anything upon him.

It was a pretty quick shower, and about five minutes I heard the water shut off. I decided since it didn't work in my favor last time I would just stay awake this time, almost five seconds later I heard the door to my direct left open and I looked over. Draco wasn't paying a lick of attention to me, he actually didn't even glance at me, and walked out naked rubbing his towel through his hair, while mouthing the words to a song- at least it seemed.

I moved slowly so as not to startle him and lowered my arms, half shutting my eyes. Fuck planning, just do. I thought and went back to my fake sleeping. I watched him through my lashes, half-gulping for air. He was a master piece. Draco started rummaging through his drawers, and after a second he threw a shirt towards the bed, "shit." He said and in the blink of an eye I shut mine uncertain if he had looked over. When I heard another drawer open I slowly opened my eyes and watched him again, he was back to mouthing the words to a song, when he started humming.

I hadn't expected that, but Draco sounded beautifully. I felt myself smile and I watched as he grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on. Then he turned to his closet and walked in. When he came back out he was singing just in a whisper, the towel was around his shoulders, and he was carrying a pair of pants. I had just shut my eyes again before he could see me.

"Harry," he said and poked me. "Hey Harry," he said again and poked me harder, it actually kind hurt. And on a knee jerk reaction I jumped because I wasn't expecting that.

"What the hell?" I asked rubbing my side.

"You have got to leave." He smiled at me already having walked back towards the end of the bed for the shirt he had thrown there; his slacks were on but unbuttoned.

"So you poke me? Jesus, Malfoy." His was smile vanished almost instantly like it had last night, when I had him pinned to the hallway floor. What changed in him so fast?

"Sorry, Potter." He answered and I thought I saw traces of a sneer.

I sat up swiftly, grabbed his arms before he started putting his shirt on, and dragged him across his overly sized bed, lying under me. "You have to talk to me," I said to him seriously as I hovered over him.

His eyes were widened slightly as he looked at me in shock. "I didn't say yes." He answered me after recovering himself his face was hard to read.

"I don't care, even if you never say yes to me, Draco." I said honestly, studying his face as best I could. "Just talk to me." I said to him, I begged him. Which felt so weird, it made me feel vulnerable but I had to know what I did that bothered him so he would let me keep him.

Draco's face tinted and he started shaking his head, "I have to finish getting ready, Harry." He said to me and moved to push me off of him. Did he seriously just tell me… no? I mean for real no, and now he was pushing me away? My God, I tightened my hold on his arms, he sighed giving me a small look then I moved and got off of him letting him walk away from me. "You can use the shower, or whatever." He said after a second turning away from me as he finished getting dress.

"I'll just leave," I answered him, I was pissed. But I also knew that if I showed him me mad, it would more than likely ruin my chances. I was pissed because I just begged this man to talk to me, and he told me no. If he knew I never begged anyone or even if he knew I never asked anyone for anything… But he didn't care and why should he? He didn't say yes to me, he didn't want me. Plain and simple. I grabbed my shirt pulling it over my head, and then I pushed my socks on. "Good luck with your interview," I said to him seriously and before he could answer I walked out of the room quickly walked down the stairs, to the front of his house I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my jacket. Once I was out of his house and standing on the outside of his gate I aperated out of there, to my house.

..

Ron was staring at me as I paced his office. "What do you want me to say, mate?" Ron asked me, he didn't like Draco no matter how close Hermione and Draco got but of course he trust and loved Hermione that he never expressed those feelings to her. But she knew, Hermione knew Ron didn't like him so she never brought up their friendship.

"I don't know, Ron." I sighed and sunk into the chair opposite of him, waiting for something to come out of his mouth. Ron seemed to be fumbling for words and I groaned, "nothing, don't say anything."

A small knock on the door had us both looking up and Collin Creevy, Ron's trainee was standing there holding Ron's lunch. "Collin, come in." Ron said and waved for Collin to come in. Collin had tried hard to get to be by my side and have me as a trainer but I had pulled enough strings to manage to not have a trainee, plus with the undercover mission I didn't have enough time for a trainee. So Ron took Collin, no one knew of mine and Collin's affair we both kept it to ourselves, as we should. My relationships were not for office ears, my relationships were for me and me alone. That is why I was still considered a bachelor, among the posts. The most eligible bachelor, to be exact.

Collin stepped into the office, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter." He said by way of greeting, I gave him a curt nod as I was prone to doing to those below me.

"Want to get his opinion on the matter? Collin is a cool bloke." Ron said taking his lunch from Collin.

I rolled my eyes at Ron, "no." I said seriously and stood up, "I'll see you later Ron." I said before walking out of his office, then I headed down towards mine.

"Mr. Potter!" A familiar voice said from behind me.

"Hey," I said as soon as I turned around my personal secretary was practically running down the hallway towards me, I suppose if I was straight I would have been interested, she had a nice body and I knew all the others guys just loved admiring her because they talked to me about it all the time.

"Here is your mail," she said flashing her smile to me, she liked me and I knew it was only because I was the only guy in the whole ministry that wasn't trying to fuck her. "And the minister is asking for you," she said holding out another piece of paper.

"Thank you," I said with a slight smile then I started walking she fell into step behind me. I was flipping through my mail, and when we stepped onto the lift I handed them to her. Then I looked down at the second piece of paper she handed me, "when did you receive this?" I asked with a sideways glance at her before holding the paper back out for her. She had been recollecting herself and seemed to be working on her breathing.

Sometimes I thought about fucking with her, just to see what it would be like. And right now seemed like a good time, it would give me a chance to blow off some steam… It was why I did what I did, and I knew that. I was still pissed from this morning and right now she was an easy target. She was completely ignoring my question or not paying attention to know what I asked her. So I probed her mind, in her mind I had her backed against the lift wall and we were kissing- hard.

I rolled my eyes and reached up pulling the lever above my head halting us. That seemed to bring her to. She jumped and looked around, looking for some type of emergency, so I would assume.

"Molly," I said bending down slightly so my breath was against her neck.

She squeaked, jumping again. "Mr. Potter?" She asked and as if just now noticing I was holding out the paper for her she jerked it from my hand.

"And the answer to my question…?" I asked her taking a step closer, she turned so she was facing me and I walked us backwards until we were in the same position as her most recent thought.

"I'm sorry," she said through a shaky voice, "I didn't hear your question…" She trailed off her voice was breathy and she gasped slightly when I pressed my body against hers.

"You didn't hear my question, Molly?" I asked her seriously, as if nothing was different. As if I wasn't pressed against her. "And why is that?" I asked, Molly didn't seem to want to answer that question either as she tilted her head up, her eyes closed.

Well, this was no fun. I thought to myself and I pulled the lever and we started moving again, I stepped back turned to face the door and that was it. Molly seemed completely flustered, I could hear her breathing slowing some just as the doors opened, I stepped up and I heard her quick steps behind me as I walked down the hallway nodding to Mr. Potter's as I passed.

When I got to the door, I stepped back letting Molly knock and announce us. She stepped into the room then held the door opened for me, "Kingsley," I smiled as he stood up, and took his offered hand.

"Harry," he grinned and ushered me up to his desk, Draco was sitting there and I faltered for a second. Shit. "I believe you'll remember Draco Malfoy?" He asked me giving Draco a fond smile.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy how do you do?" I asked and took his hand giving it a shake.

"Mr. Potter," he said shaking my hand, his smile was business like as he sat back down, crossing a leg over his other leg.

"As you know I am offering Mr. Malfoy a job here, and at first I was thinking just as a research and negotiator but then I got to thinking perhaps it would be better for him to an Aura as well, we could use him out there after he got the information we are searching for they might respond better and things might go faster with some of the processes if we use him as an individual. He is clearly a likeable person he might be able to cozy his way in with a few of the more difficult people." Kingsley said to me, I was staring at Kingsley. This job was dangerous, there is no way in hell I was letting Draco Malfoy do this job. And there was no way in hell I was letting him 'cozy his way in' with anyone, unless it was me. "...and I thought there was no one better than you, Harry, to train him." He said the last part with a glow as he looked at me, I must had missed some part of the conversation because I wasn't sure where that was coming from.

Draco was looking at me, curiously. "No," I said trying to keep my cool. Shit, I should have stayed in the lift a little longer so I could have been calm.

Draco seemed unfazed; Kingsley on the other hand was shocked. "Harry," he started slowly then he looked between us, "you requested Mr. Malfoy for the job in the first place."

That seemed to shock Draco because he turned looking at me again, his eyebrows raised, well I had thought that would stay confidential clearly I was mistaken. "Yes, I requested him to be the negotiator, not to be an Aura." I said, my hands were fisted at my lap, and I knew my teeth were clenched.

Kingsley seemed thoughtful for a second, "well, Harry, don't you think he would be useful on the force?"

_Of course Draco would be useful_, I wanted to scream, _but there was no way in hell he was going out in the field because he didn't belong there. He was delicate; he was to be cherished not to be in the 'line of fire' as muggles call it. _But, for a good reason I kept that to myself and settled for, "Mr. Malfoy, what do you want to do?" I asked him evenly. Kingsley looked at Draco now, and we waited.

Draco seemed thoughtful, "can I have a few days to think about the Aura position?" He asked the minister.

"Well, yes of course," Kingsley said honestly, "that would give everyone a chance to think about it." He said nodding his head as if that was the best idea in the whole entire world. Great, now Kingsley was taken by him.

Draco smiled at the minister, "then if you'll excuse me I have to get going, I have a meeting back at my office." Draco said to the minister while standing. He offered his hand to Kingsley. Kingsley shook it gratefully.

"Do let us know, as soon as you have decided." He said excitedly.

"I'll walk you out, Mr. Malfoy." I said standing as well; I was over to the door before he could say anything. Draco just smiled as he passed through the door. I shot a look a Molly, letting her know she was not welcomed to join us. She frowned but fell back and when we got to the lifts she stayed back completely as Draco stepped on after me.

"Does everyone do what you say?" Draco asked turning to look at me, once the lift lurched backwards.

I pulled the tour handle on the top so we could have some time, "thought you might like to look around, your potential work place." I said, avoiding his question.

Draco chuckled, then he looked at me again, "going to answer me, or not?"

"Yes, people do what I tell them to do or I have them fired." I answered him completely serious. Draco looked a little taken-a-back.

"What did I do to piss you off, Harry?" He asked me, he at least seemed confused.

_This morning, you wouldn't talk to me even thought I begged you to._ I answered him bitterly, in my head. But in reality I just turned away from him, and nodded towards the part we were going by slowly and told him what place it was. Of course Draco knew all of the floors, places, buildings and offices of the ministry.

"You demand I talk to you, spill my guts to you but you don't tell me a single thing, Harry." He cut me off, his voice rising slightly. Good, he was mad. "I hate when you call me Malfoy, because I don't want to be just Malfoy to you, Harry. I want to be Draco to you; I want you to _want_ to call me Draco." He said to me seriously, his chest rising and falling violently as he spoke, "but I know that you're not like that. That I'm just going to be Malfoy and possibly Draco when you want to fuck with me. I get that, but I refuse to be that to you, Harry, because I am not going to get hurt." He said the last sentence with a lot less anger, his voice was almost a sob. And it made me feel like I had already hurt him so much.

And just like that my anger was gone, I wasn't mad anymore. I was sad, I was disgusted with myself, I was shaking with remorse and I grabbed him wrapping my arms around him tightly, holding him against me.

"Draco," I whispered there was so much I wanted to say to him but not enough time, not enough time for me to speak to him with the tour almost over. And as I thought that I heard the voice over head say, _the entrance of the ministry, next stop._

Draco and I backed away from each other he stood up straight and I stood next to him. "Can I take you out, to dinner, Draco?" I asked him as the lift started slowly.

Draco looked at me slowly, "yes," he whispered, "I would like that, pick me up around 7." He said, the lift stopped and he stepped out without a second glance. I tried to follow him walking away with my eyes but soon my lift was crowded with people and the lift was off again.

* * *

_I am cutting this one short, so I can make the dinner date in Draco's POV. I am thinking it is going to be ten times better from Draco's POV. _

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt_


	5. Fudge

Take Me Away: Fudge

It was reassuring that the-boy-who-lived was punctual, actually a bit early. I was in my room buttoning up the shirt I was going to be wearing; it was a silver shirt and looked great with the pair of dark wash jeans I was wearing when I had heard Natila 'pop' and that was when I assumed it was Harry at the door.

I finished buttoning up my shirt as I heard Natila speaking, "Harry Potter," she said in her mothering voice that I was used to by now. "If you bring my master home in a less than perfect condition, I will make you sorry you were ever born." I heard her say and I quickly jerked my door opened, all but sprinting down the stairs.

"Natila!" I scolded her as soon as I rounded the corner; Harry was standing with his hands up his back pressed against the door. Natila was glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

"I am only being honest," she said to me completely at ease, then she turned to give me a once over, "you look nice, Draco." She said, once again in her mothering way. She walked over to me motioned for me to bend down. I did so and she fixed my collar then pressed a small kiss to my cheek. "Have a nice time, you two." She said before 'popping' out of view.

I stood up once she was gone, properly, and glanced over at Harry he was staring at where my elf has just been with wide eyes. "Whenever you're ready," I said after a second. Harry looked at me, and then he smiled.

"Hi," he said and turned around pulling the front door opened, "after you." He said sweeping his arm to the side for me to step through the door.

"Thank you," I said after I stepped through the door.

"Did you have any preference for tonight?" Harry asked me, smiling, as we walked back down the walk way.

"No," I said nervously, this didn't really feel like the best choice I ever made now that I was in the situation. I felt sick, nervous, and completely senseless.

"Okay," Harry's smile made me even more nervous, "I happen to know a place that serves the best steak, do you like steak?" He asked me after a second. I nodded and then he held out his hand, his smile back in place. I took his hand and felt myself being jerked through places; we came to on the outskirts of a busy little place. "I grew up right down the street from here," he explained as he led the way, his hand still wrapped around mine.

Which made me feel happy, holding his hand and then I felt even happier as I realized what he just said. I had a feeling Harry didn't really share information of his troubled childhood. We all heard the stories about Harry Potter's childhood of course those were only rumors. "It is a nice little town," I decided for wanting him to know I appreciated him sharing this information with me.

"It is," he nodded his head, pulling me closer as we walked. "I don't like the way they're looking at you." He said in annoyance, and I looked up at him, I was completely unaware of what he was meaning because I had been admiring some of the shops that he was just walking by. I hadn't been inside of a muggle town before, I had worked for muggle folks but I never visited muggle towns.

Then I spotted a few girls, staring at us. They seemed to be our age and they were glowing as they stared at us, they were also half the block up. But now we were passing a toy shop, and I stopped walking pulling Harry to a stop as well. "What are you-?" But I heard him stop as I let go of his hand, and walked towards the shop. These were muggle toys? I wanted to ask as I started through the window with interest.

"Are these toys?" I asked him, over my shoulder.

"Yes," Harry answered me with a soft nod; his smile was light and honest. "Would you like to go in and look, Draco?" He asked, I flushed lightly and started shaking my head. I was a grown man for Christ sake. "Maybe after dinner?" He asked me, I shrugged still staring through the window at a train set that a kid was setting up.

I hadn't really had that many toys growing up, father had insisted upon early learning and mother didn't like to get down on the ground and play with me so the ones I did have were magical toys and were more for me to watch rather than for me to play with.

"Yeah, after dinner," I answered and turned back around so we could continue walking, Harry led the way through the small throng of people and I refrained from stopping at each shop, vouching to do that after dinner. We seemed to be headed towards the girls that Harry had claimed were looking at me earlier. When we got closer I noticed they were sitting out of a restaurant eating a meal, I was looking around when one of them smiled at me, "hi." She said smiling widely and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi…" I answered with a small nod before I looked away. This was awkward, "Harry," I whispered reaching for his hand, I felt out of my element as we stood there waiting, this was different then wizarding restaurants for one, for two witches and wizards knew each other or they didn't go talking to each other at public events. You never knew who was going to hex you. Harry slipped his hand around my neck, and I felt myself relaxing just from his touch.

"Only about five minutes, if that." He said to me, and then I felt him lean close to my ear, "want me to take care of their eyes?" He asked and I looked at him in shock, he was smiling, oh Harry Potter makes jokes.

I chuckled nervously and stepped in a bit closer to him, Harry ran his hand down my shoulders, to the middle of my back and pushed me forward when we saw a person waving Harry forward. "Private table for two, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry nodded and then we followed this man through the restaurant. Harry pulled a chair out for me, I sat down and let him direct us forward. "What do you like to drink, Draco?" He asked me before the waiter could once he seated himself.

"Uhm, wine," I answered him slightly nervous, Harry looked at the waiter and placed an order for a bottle of wine then he looked back at me once the waiter walked away.

"I have been dying to know, Draco, what is with your elf?" He asked his chuckle was light as he stared at me.

I laughed, for the first time since I had been with him. "Natila, she is like a mother to me." I explained and smiled fondly, "I am sure you could imagine my mother being complete loving and affectionate, well father was just as good, if not better." I said sarcastically, "Natila always took care of me, and the day I left I asked for her to come with me if I offered her payment, clothing and anything she should desire or need. She agreed and now Natila is a great friend of mine," I finally looked at Harry and flushed finding it hard to believe I had just said all of that to him. Like he even cared for all of the information, "but yeah…."

"Don't be embarrassed, Draco." Harry said, smiling widely, "that is fantastic, I am happy you have her she was absolutely a doll and she clearly cares for you a lot."

I smirked, what was he playing at? The first part of his statement I could imagine him being sincere, but the last part? He just called my elf a doll and said it was fantastic? "If you want me to be honest with you Harry, you cannot bull shit me." I said simply before turning to the menu and looked through the options.

Harry chuckled, at my statement I assumed. "Draco Malfoy," he said and I looked up at him, with a raised brow, "you have absolutely no idea how fascinating you are to me." He whispered and reached across the distance cupping my cheek.

I blushed, my eyes going wide as his hand cupped my cheek I felt so exposed. Harry though seemed completely at ease and I knew I should be too. I liked this, I liked Harry touching me, and I liked Harry being captivated by me. But then I knew there was a price for this and I was ready to cut to the chase. "Harry, what exactly do you want from me?" I asked him once he dropped his hand.

Harry seemed to contemplate this as he leaned forward with an elbow on the table. "I just want you to myself, Draco." He said his eyes were a dark green, he was dead serious, "I don't want you to be with anyone else, I want you to be mine and mine alone." I waited because I felt like there was more, what about him taking care of me, him controlling all of me, him asking me to submit myself to him. We sat there, Harry looking at me seriously for almost three minutes before he opened his mouth to speak again, "so, what do you think?" He asked me, his voice was needy, raspy and sad. I knew he was scared he had already ruined everything but I mean really? He was Harry-Fuckin'-Potter and he wanted me? Was I human or not?

"Harry, what about the other things?" I asked him trying to keep the excitement at the previous thoughts out of my mind.

"What other things?" he asked like there was nothing else major to discuss, and I guess to him as it was his lifestyle there wasn't. "You mean the sex?" He asked me, I had to admire the way that he used the word sex like it was nothing major, just a simple task. And maybe to others that is all it was, but when I gave myself to Harry for the first time there was part of me that was given to him as well.

I nodded sheepishly and glanced down at the tablecloth; before I could answer the waiter had returned carrying the cold wine, two glasses and two salads on the tray. Harry and I were quiet as he sat them around the table; I muttered a quick thank you then he left us.

I reached for my glass of wine and took a sip trying my hardest to avoid Harry's eyes. Once I sat my glass down I set the napkin in my lap then took my silver ware in my hands, taking a small bite of my salad. I was a grown man for the Christ sakes there was nothing wrong with this topic, I mean I was discussing a part of my future, a part of my life and maybe a huge part. This was right for me to discuss, but why… Why was I so scared to talk about it?

And as I asked myself that question, I already knew the answer. I wanted Harry Potter and I didn't want to displease him, I wanted to make him happy.

Harry took a drink of his wine and sat the glass down, "this isn't about sex, Draco. This has nothing to do with sex; this just has to do with you. I want you Draco anyway I can have you." He said to me honestly, "if you never want me to touch you again, then I will never touch you again. If you never want me to come to your house again, I will never present myself at your house. I just want…" He sighed and closed his eyes, when he opened them again I was staring into the great depths of greenery and pure, pure emotion, "I need you in my life, Draco. There is something about you, Draco Malfoy and I need it. All of it, anyway I can have it."

"You can't say things like that," I said in shock at what he just told me.

"You just told me not to bullshit you, Draco." Harry said a smile on his face, I liked this Harry. I liked him, a lot.

"There is more, isn't there? What aren't you telling me?" I asked him before taking another bite of my food. Harry was taking his time to answer this question and we both ate in silence, leaving us to our thoughts.

When Harry sat his fork down I looked at him expectantly, "Draco, there is nothing else maybe later there can be something else but right now I don't want to ruin this with anything." He told me and finished his glass of wine after he was done talking.

I sat my fork down; just now realizing I had ate most of my salad. "Okay," I said slowly then I shook my head, "no, no, no. Now is when I want to talk about it, last night you said for me to submit myself to you, what did that mean?"

Harry raised a brow, maybe he was just now catching where I was heading with this. "When I am aroused sometimes I speak without thought," he said and sighed, "But now that means nothing, I don't want that from you Draco. I thought I did but I don't- not now. When you told me how much I had hurt you when we were on the lift it hit me. I don't want that from you, Draco. I don't want you emotional hurt or upset or anything with me, I only want your happiness. I want you to want to be with me, as much as you want me to call you by your first name. I get what you were saying." Harry was speaking to me very seriously, it made me feel giddy, "I want to care for you Draco Malfoy, and possibly love you but that is all. That is all I will ever want from you."

I felt like a rush of emotions was pouring through me, is it possible someone could want me this much or was this a terrible joke. But as I stared at him I knew this was real, Harry Potter wanted me. Someone wanted me as much as I had always wanted to be wanted.

I couldn't control myself I stood up and before Harry could say anything I took him by the cheeks and pressed my lips to his in a fevering kiss.

..

"So, your parents never bought you toys?" Harry asked me as we were leaving the toy shop, almost thirty minutes upon our entrance.

"No," I chuckled, "but those are amazing, when I have children I am going to have a lot of toys for them."

Harry seemed thoughtful for a second as he looked at me, "you want children, Draco?"

What did that mean? "Yes, I want children, and lots of them." I said honestly, I had always imagined having four to five little ones running around.

Harry smiled at me, his arm snaking around my waist as we walked down the sidewalk towards another store. "Well, alright." I looked at him and Harry seemed a little shocked by that.

So I asked, "You never thought of having a little one?"

Harry was still smiling as he looked at me, "no, I had never even considered having children. I knew my lifestyle wasn't one to bring a child into." He said then sighed, "Possibly having a boyfriend when I was ready, but I would never leave him to raise a child on his own and with my work that is what it would be like most of the time." He said to me seriously.

"Your work keeps you that busy?" I asked him, and I wasn't even thinking about his future with a possible boyfriend – one that wasn't me. Or one that was me. I was just thinking about tomorrow, and next week, in the immediate future is where my thoughts were. I tried to keep the pain from my voice; he wouldn't have time for a relationship, is that why he chooses one-night stands? Then what in the hell did he want with me?

Harry looked at me curiously as we came to a stop in front of a small shop, I looked through the window so I didn't have to look at him it was a sweets shops. That sounded good, right now. Now that I felt sad, sick and confused. I had a sweet spot for sweets, which of course never did me any favors.

"It keeps me busy, Draco. I was just away for almost two years..." He said as if that was obvious as if I shouldn't have even had to ask that question.

So I ignored him, "can we go in here?" I asked already stepping up to the door and pulling it open for me, stepping not even bothering to see if Harry was coming in or not.

Oh wow, this place was fantastic, of course wizards had sweets but nothing like this. A whole section was dedicated to _fudge _what in the hell was fudge? I walked up to the section staring down at the cases full of what looked like bricks of chocolate though some were light brown, red, white, dark red, white and chocolate swirled. Okay, this looked amazing.

"Can I help you?" A gentleman asked leaning across the counter. I jumped in shock, setting my hands on the counter and looking up. He smiled at me, "I am sorry Sir, I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he leant against the counter top.

"Oh," I chuckled nervously and looked back at the case, "what is this?" I asked him as I looked back in.

"This is fudge," he said through his smile, "don't tell me you've never heard of fudge!" He said in what seemed to be a playful tone.

God, Muggles were so strange. "No, I haven't ever heard of fudge." I said carefully and looked back at him.

His smile grew, "well then your mind is about to be blown!" He exclaimed this guy had to be 19. When I was 19 there was no way in hell I would be saying these things and acting this way. But also at 19 there was no way in hell that I would have been working in a sweet store.

Before I knew what was going on, he started laying out pallets of fudge before me. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at him, "what are you doing?"

"Well, don't you want to try it?" He asked placing another tray before me. Oh, I nodded my head yes and smiled now. "Okay, you look like someone who loves some sweets." He said and I watched as his eyes scanned my body. Was he calling me fat, I felt myself frowning slightly, I was very comfortable with my body but no one had actually told me that I looked 'like someone who loves some sweets.'

"Uhm…" I trailed off embarrassed by his statement and stepped back slightly.

"Don't go anywhere," he said his voice was serious as he smiled. I froze and stood still waiting. As I did this I felt strange, well maybe Harry was right… Maybe this was natural to me. I suddenly remembered Harry but before I could look around for him the boy held out a plastic knife that had a small cut of this fudge on it. "Milk chocolate," he said as he passed the knife to me.

I took a bite of the fudge smiling widely as soon as the fudge was in my mouth; it was so rich, so sweet. "Wow," I said as soon as I swallowed the small bite. "That is amazing!" I exclaimed between me and the guy.

The boy was holding a small piece for fudge between his fingers, extending it out towards me, "dark chocolate." He said as he held out of his hand. What in the hell was he playing at? I started to back away again, feeling very uncomfortable suddenly where was Harry?

"Buying them all, Draco?" Harry asked me suddenly, his arms wrapping around my waist and he pulled me against him. I relaxed against him and barely noticed the guy retracting his hand instantly.

"Do you like fudge?" I asked him, pretty much forgetting the guy in front of us. "Because this is amazing," I said excitedly and pointed to the first brick of fudge, and the only fudge I had tried.

"I do like fudge, would you like some?" He asked me his lips next to my ear.

"Yes," I said before I could really think about it.

"We would like a box of the assortment," he said over the counter then he pressed his lips back to my ear. "I am sorry I upset you earlier," he said to me and I all but came undone from his hold, his breath against my skin and his words. Harry Potter just apologized to me.

"You didn't upset me, it just shocked me." I told him seriously in a whisper, "Because as much as you don't want to share me I don't want to share you, and when you're away you're with them." I said to him seriously, it was much easier for me to speak openly when he wasn't staring me in the eyes.

"Speaking of; you have no idea how hard it is for me to not kill that man." He said easily wrapping his arms around me tighter.

I shivered in shock, well then. "Am I fat?" I asked him turning around suddenly, breaking away from his hold with ease. I was watching his eyes for some sort of betrayal.

"God, no," he said and chuckled, I narrowed my eyes and he seized his laughing.

"What are you laughing at then?" I asked him still searching his.

"Who said you were fat?" Harry asked me his face still held a small smile.

"He said he could tell I liked sweets." I said and looked down, unfortunately I defiantly had more of a girlish figure and I knew that. But then again it was kind of part of my sexuality.

Harry cupped my cheeks, dragging my eyes back to his, "Draco Malfoy you're unbelievably sexy, handsome and non-fat. Besides it was probably from your smile."

I was blushing until his last statement then I glared at him again, "I'll murder you," I said through my glare.

Harry smirked, "feisty, my favorite." He licked his lips then he turned and took the box from the man behind the counter.

"16 pounds," he said to Harry. Harry pulled out his wallet and passed him a charge card, took it back, then closed his wallet slipping it into his back pocket. I hadn't even thought about that, not that I had any muggle money but still I should have said no. He slung his arm around my shoulders when we stepped outside and started walking. "So, have you thought about the job offer?" He asked me when we turned the corner.

"Yes," I said to him my hand was around his waist and I was letting him lead the way through the muggle town.

"And?" He prompted me slowly.

"Why don't you want to train me?" I asked him instead because that had really bugged me.

"I don't want you to work in the Aura department at all, Draco." He said simply and I felt him glancing at me. "But if you do, then I will be your trainer because I know I am the best and I want to make sure you have the best Aura with you to ensure complete safety."

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, "mm, why don't you want me to do this?"

"Because it is a dangerous field of work and you don't belong there," he told me honestly.

"And where do you think I belong?" I asked him when he pulled us down a side street.

His chuckle made me flush and I looked at him again, "there are many places I think you belong, Draco Malfoy, should I start a list?" He asked me coming to a stop.

I turned into him, "you could show me a few, if you would like." I said to him much more confident in the dark as I pressed myself against him, searching for his lips.

Harry gave me a small kiss but pulled back before it could get too intense, and before I could say anything Harry had me pulling through places until we came to my gate. I quickly jumped back from our embrace as Bert looked away from me with a red face.

I straightened my shirt, and stepped through the opening gate, Harry was behind me and when I walked in Natila's pop made us aware of her.

"Master... Oh, you brought him home." She said giving him a tight glance.

"Natila," I said exasperated, "bring us a bottle of wine in the front room." I continued walking, aware that Harry was following me. Once we got into the front room I flipped the lights on, "sit wherever you want." I said to him, slipping my jacket off and laying over the back of the couch, then I unbuttoned the collar of my shirt before sitting on the couch, Harry sat next to me out of all the seats in the room.

He opened the box of fudge on his lap, and looked at me smiling. I smiled back, "thank you for those, Harry." I said shyly and looked down.

Harry tilted my chin up, "you have such gorgeous eyes, Dr-" The popping of Natila cut him off and as soon as I heard the sound I jerked away from him and scooted down a bit.

"Master," she said sitting the tray down.

"Thank you, Natila," I said giving her a dismissive nod, and then I heard her pop out of the room.

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked me as I ran my hands down the front of my pants.

"What?" I asked him and grabbed my glass up taking a drink.

"Jerk away from me, in front of people. In front of them…?" He asked clearly referring to my staff.

I looked at him, sighing, "Habit." I said honestly, "I spent the first 24 years of my life hiding the fact that I was a homosexual, it is just something that I am used to doing."

Harry titled his head, and then I watched as he reached into the box and pulled out a bit of fudge, he slipped into his mouth sucking the fudge off the digit. "Well, you have fine taste, Mr. Malfoy." He said with a smile licking his lips, "that was fantastic."

I nodded my head entranced and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Would you like some?" He asked me watching me with critical eyes.

I nodded again, unable to talk.

Harry grabbed another small piece then he slipped that into his mouth, sucking the chocolate off. "Did you know that chocolates are aphrodisiacs?" He asked me once he took his long, lovely finger out of his mouth.

I took a long drink and shook my head, "no." I said once I swallowed before setting my empty wine glass on the table.

"Wine is too, not just because it makes some people tipsy." He said to me just as serious as he could be. Didn't he know I was going insane here? Didn't he know he was practically driving me insane as he sucked another bit of the fudge off his finger.

"Oh," I mouthed watching his finger, leave his mouth.

"Open up," he said with a smile, "and close your eyes." I didn't even wait for another command and did as instructed then I felt his lips on mine, in a slow, soft kiss. His hand ran up my thigh and I gasped leaning into his lips he slipped his tongue into my mouth, letting me taste the rich fudge from his mouth. Oh God, why was this so erotic?

Harry dragged me onto his lap; I didn't even bother trying to see if he had moved the box or not. I ran my hands through his hair and kept him pressed against me as he moved me over his lap. He pulled back and looked at me, before he started unbuttoning my shirt he pushed it down my arms moving at an ungodly slow pace and pressed his lips to the skin on my chest as he did so.

Once my shirt was off he looked up at me, "Draco," he whispered, "only if you give me permission will I touch you." He said suddenly, my God was he seriously thinking I was letting him walk away from me right now? Fuck no.

"Touch me," I all but growled before pressing my lips to his, Harry responded instantly and ran his hands up my bared back then back down before they came to my front again he started unbuttoning my slacks, unzipping them.

I pulled back and muttered a spell leaving us both in just our boxers. Harry seemed bewildered as he looked me. "Greedy are you, Mr. Malfoy?" He whispered running his hand through my hair.

"If you think you're the only suffering, you're mistaken, Harry." I said openly admiring his body as I spoke. I hadn't really got to the first (and only) night we were together. But dear God this man was fuckin' perfect. His body was sculpted, plains of muscles were so defined I couldn't help but trace them. Harry shivered and started to say something but I brought my other hand to my own lips making a hushing sound. I dragged my finger down his body tracing a muscle when I got to his hips, which were defined by a 'v' cut muscle. I about came unglued.

Then I looked back at him, I felt so minimal compared to him and suddenly I was so nervous. When I looked at him his lips were parted, breathing rough and eyes shut so he liked to be touched.

I suddenly felt very unattractive, how many better men had he been with? How many better men touched his body? I pulled my hand from his body and started looking around for my shirt to pull it back on.

"What just happened?" Harry asked grabbing my arm as I reached for my shirt on the ground next to his legs.

I stopped and looked at him, I knew my face was flushed and I was so embarrassed by everything. "You're practically perfect," I said in a very low voice.

Harry's face was priceless he gave me this look that said: what the fuck do you mean? Then he looked down and as if noticing his practically perfect body for the first time he chuckled, "my body, you like my body?" He asked me like it was no big deal then he flushed, "no one's ever said that before..." He whispered before clearing his throat and looking up at me again.

I was suddenly very angry, who wouldn't tell him he had such a nice, such a practically perfect body? I mean he was sculpted by God himself. "What? No one's ever told you… Who in the hell have you been sleeping with, Harry Potter, I'll kill them!" I exclaimed looking at him seriously.

"Maybe tomorrow, because right now I just want you." He whispered and reached up to drag my lips back down to his. I stopped him pressing my hands to his chest and pushing. "Draco," he said opening his eyes again, "I don't want to talk about them, or anyone but you." He said in a raw voice.

I ran my hands through his hair, "you like me, too?" I asked him very shy like.

Harry smirked, pulling me back down to him. "Mr. Malfoy, I have never been so turned on by anyone in my life, _you_ do this to me." He rubbed his barely clothed erection against mine. "Now can we please continue?" He asked me, before I could answer him pressed his lips against mine roughly and successfully those words, that kiss dragged me from any conscious thought I had.

* * *

_I wanted to post their dinner ASAP because the last chapter was so short, so I extended this one quite a bit and posting it back-to-back. _

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt_


	6. Fear

Take Me Away: Fear

"What are you most scared of, Drake?" I asked him running my fingers up and down his back.

"Being left alone," I heard him answer from my chest, "why?"

"I don't know I was just curious…" I answered and shrugged lightly, rubbing my hand against his skin.

"You're scared of the same thing," he said confidently and I looked down at his blonde hair in question.

"What do you mean?"

"That's why you don't put yourself in relationships, Harry." He said like it was so obvious.

"I don't fear anything; I am not scared of anything, Draco." I said suddenly giving him a small look.

"Yes, you do." Draco looked up from my chest and straight into the face he was being completely serious, "you are scared of being alone, but you fear being in love. You are also scared of losing control so much that you try to control everything, everyone around you." He shrugged his shoulders, "some people are just like that, there is nothing wrong with you Harry." He chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to my neck before settling back into my arms.

"Then, take it away from me." I said to him rolling us over, Draco was pressed against the bed and I was pressed against him resting on my haunches.

"What?" He asked me in confusion looking at me curiously.

"Take my fear away from me."

"Harry, I can't just take it away from you."

I looked at him seriously, "what do you mean? Haven't I taken your fear away from you, you know you'll never be left alone. You know I am always going to be here, even when you throw me from your bed I am going to be here in some way." I said because it was true, so true. I might be in love.

"It is still a fear of mine, Harry," he answered me and ran his hands through his hair, "what if I say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing or what if you get tired of not being able to control all of me?" He asked me with a raised brow.

I shook my head, didn't he get it? "Draco, everything about you has me captivated. I like that you don't listen to me, I like that you let me know I can't control everything, I like that you say the wrong things and do the wrong things."

He sighed and frowned, "Harry, I can't take your fear away from you. You have to do it yourself." He answered me and turned his head away once he dropped his hands.

"Are you tired, Draco?" I asked him lowering my lower body and rubbing myself against him.

Draco raised a brow; his smile was easy and light. "You're not," he said lightly and ran his fingers back through my messy hair.

"No, I am not." I whispered against his neck as I started biting the skin lightly. "Can we see how strong you are?" I asked him and he looked at me in shock.

The other night we were talking about fantasy and he told me he had always liked the idea of 'safe-rape' but he wanted to go all out, fighting off and so on.

Draco's expression wasn't changing as he stared at me, then he seemed to get upset. "No, what did I do wrong?" I asked him suddenly dropping next to him and rising up on my arm to look at him.

"You cannot end every conversation of ours with sex, Harry." Draco said shaking his head. "And we didn't even finish the conversation!"

I looked at him curiously, that was all I knew. I didn't know anything outside of sex, and just plain sex was it for me. This whole relationship this was new to me. "Oh, well okay." I nodded my head watching him resting on my arm. "So," I stared at him waiting for him to finish the conversation, or whatever it was that needed to be done.

Draco raised both brows, giving me a 'what' look. "Well, are we going to continue?" I asked him like it was that easy, and I guess to me it was. Whatever else he wanted to talk about we would talk about.

Draco chuckled shaking his head lightly, "Harry," he said closing his eyes then he turned to his side like I was and looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked trying to piece everything together.

Draco sighed, "sometimes I forget this is new to you, sorry for confusing you." He said and I watched his face pull into a frown. I ran my fingers across his forehead smoothing the lines that his frown made, and then I leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth in a soft gesture. He smiled at me, "but sometimes you are so good at it."

"Draco," I whispered looking at him slowly, "you're not going to leave me, are you?" I asked him quietly, this scared me he was right. I wasn't good at being a boyfriend and I knew that but I was falling so hard, so fast for him I didn't know what to do but try.

"Like, we're an item?" He asked me his face bore real shock.

"What do you mean, 'like we're an item'?" I asked staring at him in wonder.

Draco shrugged, "I didn't know we were… You know, dating?" He said his face tinted slightly.

I pushed out a noise, he didn't know? "You didn't know!" I exclaimed and pushed myself up off the bed in a sitting position. "What do you mean you didn't know? I thought…"

Draco flushed, "well I just wasn't sure with you, you're so different than anything else I've ever had in my life." He said and gave me a shrug like it wasn't a big deal; this was a very big deal!

"Draco Malfoy," I growled seizing his arms, my hands wrapped around his wrist. "I am yours and yours alone. If me saying that to you didn't clarify things I should leave." I said slowly, sadly. This hurt, this was like staring rejection in the face and I have never been rejected- in my life. I shook the hold I had on his wrist, he was blushing and looking down, "everything I am is yours, and every part of me is yours, Drake. I… I am here in shackles to do everything you ask me, to do everything you say. You want a thing; I will give it to you. I need a thing, I will provide it." I wasn't sure if this is what boyfriends said to boyfriends, but that is what this boyfriend was saying to his. "I think I might love you, Draco Malfoy." I said the last part in a whisper and he whipped his head up, intense gray eyes found me and I felt myself melt. He was happiness to me, he was everything.

Draco pulled his arms, dragging me close to him. "Kiss me," he whispered and closed his eyes.

...

I stared at my desk, "you have got to be kidding me!" I all but screamed slamming my fist down. Collin, Molly, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville jumped as I yelled. "Get him, now." I growled without much of a glance to Molly.

"He's – He's in a meeting, Mr-" Molly started.

I glared at her, "get him out of the meeting then." I said and I knew I sounded nasty.

She all but tripped out the door in her haste.

"Harry, what is the big deal?" Ron asked me, I looked at him with the same glare. "Usually you jump all over these reassignment missions." He said leaning his hands on my desk.

I looked from Seamus, Dean and Neville with a raised brow, "one you want to do this?" I demanded from them, they each shook their heads 'no' and then I looked back at Ron, "what about you, Ron?"

He shrugged, "well…"

"No! You don't want to fucking go either!" I exclaimed like that should just answer his question.

"Harry," Draco asked with a knock on my door. I looked up upon hearing his voice shit, no, no, no, not now. I blew out my breath. "Bad time, I can come back?" He asked stopping with his hand on the door his face looked confused.

"Uhm, come in." I said him, my face was strained and I knew that as I stood up straight.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Seamus asked in a low voice. I gave him a dirty look and he stopped talking instantly, slumping back almost immediately.

Draco caught my eye with his smirk and he stood towards the back of the room, "everyone I am sure you know Draco Malfoy," I said by way of introducing him, "Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Collin Creevy and of course you know Ron."

Ron reached out shaking his hand, "Hey Malfoy."

"Ron," Draco said with a hand shake then he turned to shake Seamus', Dean's, Neville's and Collin's hand. Collin offered his hand eagerly and I smirked inwardly, if only they both knew… I thought then I looked back at Dean and Seamus as they both rejected his handshake, after Neville shook his hand with a smile.

"Please excuse the manners our department seems to lack," I said in annoyance then I pointed at the two, "get the fuck out." I added and they scrambled out, almost colliding with Molly as she was coming back in.

"Mr. Potter," she said breathlessly her face red and she was heavy breaths. I rolled my eyes and before she could say anything I waved for Draco to join Ron in a seat at my desk. "They won't let me talk to him." She said after a small moment to catch her breath.

"Okay Molly," I said and blew my breath out, "you're going to tell them it is an emergency involving Harry Potter and…" I trailed off looking over my shoulder, my eyes landed on Draco. Perfect, I thought suddenly, "and Draco Malfoy." I said and clapped my hands together. Molly gave me a look but didn't wait around for very long before bustling out the door.

I looked at Draco; he was staring at me like _what the fuck?_ Collin was glaring at Draco's side, I had been rejecting Collin's invitations to get together for the past two weeks, which was because I was with Draco every night hell my house could have burned down and I wouldn't have had any idea. Ron raised a brow; he knew about my relationship but had kept it quiet.

I smiled widely, finally relaxing, "do you still want to work here, for me?" I asked him hurriedly stepping towards him in his half turned pose from my desk.

"Uhm, fuck no." Draco said simply his face was very hard.

"We should leave you two to…" Ron started but Draco cut him off with a raised hand.

"No," he said and scooted his chair out, "I'll be leaving."

Oh shit, I thought watching him stand. This was never a good sign, because just in the past two weeks I have been with Draco I have learned. He can really get pissed off. "Draco," I said reaching out for his arm, but he jerked it away before I could even touch him and moved to walk around me. I stepped with him, "wait and let me talk." I said trying to plead my case. Well this was embarrassing… I thought sullenly, a boy I had dominated for almost six or seven years was watching me plead with a man he didn't know I was in a committed relationship with. Draco glared at me, "please?" I asked lowering my arms, if there was one thing I learned about Draco it was that he completely differentiated the difference between our bedroom relationship and our _non_-bedroom relationship.

That was hard for me to wrap my head around sometimes, "fine, speak." He said stopping with his hands on his hips.

"I thought you wanted me to train you?" I asked him in a quiet voice, almost four days ago we had a little argument because Draco was still planning on working for the department and he went to lunch with Kingsley to talk about the job. And now, he was thinking about not working for us?

"I did too, but…" Draco shrugged lightly, like it was no big deal, "you're an ass."

I rolled my eyes, "you already knew that." I added a smirk at the end, receiving a little smile from him I sighed okay that was a good sign. And suddenly I didn't care who was listening to us, I had to let him know I was serious last night, and I did. I loved him. "I want you to come with me, Drake." I said using the nickname I knew for a fact I only used when it was just us alone, alone. Not even when we were having sex, just us being together.

And I didn't care that Collin was standing behind him, that Ron was sitting there listening, that Neville was teetering uncomfortably or that my door was opened and that anyone could have been listening.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I could tell he was trying to stay in control, a Malfoy never lost control.

"I am being reassigned for an assignment, like the last one."

Draco's eyes widened, "that was a two year assignment, Harry." He said his voice broke at the end.

I nodded, "yes it was, so… can I train you? You'll come with me; you'll be trained and taken care of." I added the last part standing a bit straighter. Draco was shaking his head at me, and I sighed. "I can't make you." I said simply because I couldn't and that hit me right in the chest, "I just want you to know I mean everything I said, last night." I whispered walking up to Draco and raising his head with my hands I stared him in the eye, "I just want you."

Draco didn't jerk away from me; he continued staring at me silence was growing between us. Molly came running into the room, "he'll be here in ten minutes."

"I told you I didn't want to deal with this," Draco said to me his voice so low it was hard to believe he was talking, "I told you, Harry that I wasn't okay with this. That this was going to hurt me and it has, it is." I watched as Draco stepped away from me, and I turned as he walked to the door. He pushed Molly out of the way, "I am going to walk out this door, I am going to home, I am not going to take this job and I don't want to walk away from you Harry Potter but if you don't come with me this relationship is over." He said seriously and I watched as he stood in the doorway.

This was everything I feared and he was right. I wanted to grab him; I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to have him. I just wanted him with me, I wanted him to say, I didn't want him to make me choose between my job and him. I loved him but this was my job, this was all I had because it didn't matter that I was in love him here he was walking away from me. And, and he told me he wouldn't leave me. My three biggest fears were standing before me.

I was in love, I was being left alone, and I was losing control.

"You promised." I whispered my arm was reaching for him.

Draco stood straight and turned walking away from me out in the hallway and continued down the hallway.

"What the fuck are you still in here for?" Molly demanded from me, she was staring at me in shock.

I looked away from Draco's retreating figure and turned walking behind my desk to wait for the minister. Ron was shaking his head, "Harry, come on mate, what are you doing?"

"This is all I know. That," I said in reference to what just happened, "relationships… I don't know. And this is all I have."

* * *

_I haven't passed, or forgotten about any of you. I am in the process of moving/start college so just give me a couple days to back into the swing and things should progress as usual. _

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt_


	7. Changed

Take Me Away: Changed

"Fine I don't need you!" I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to march back in there call him a liar and a cheat and… And every bad name I could think of. I literally hated him! Who was he to love me and then..?

I stopped in my pacing. _You promised, _echoed my thoughts and I slumped, he was right. I promised him, and I broke that promise. I knew all of this about him and I abused his trust, his love… I abused my broken, helpless Harry Potter. _My Harry Potter._

I ran my hand through my hair and turned back to the building I hadn't even aperated from, and ran.

If I was him I wouldn't take me back, I wouldn't touch me, I would hate me. I would leave me, I would cast me away. But I knew Harry wouldn't…. Last night he told me, he said very clearly, that he was mine to do with as I please. That was a lot of responsibility for one person but this one person was going to do his best to harness it.

When I got to his floor I am sure I looked completely insane, but I didn't care. Not in the slightest. Harry was walking out of his office at the time I was turning the corner. We both stopped and stared then Harry James Potter did the absolute unthinkable.

Before me Harry Potter dropped to his knees, slumped his body, his head down cast and his hands were held out like he was asking for forgiveness. "I quit," he whispered to me as I stood before him and I looked at him in shock. "I quit because all I want is you, Draco." He whispered to me his body was limp, tired and sullen.

I dropped to my knees before him, and ran a hand through his hair, he leaned into my touch his face looked sad as his eyes closed.

"I love you, so much." He whispered and I couldn't help but feel sad as he said that to me. All I could think about was the fact that I just abused his trust, I just hurt him, and that I didn't deserve him.

"Look at me," I said to him and he did quickly, "I wouldn't take me back, I would hate me, I would never in a million years want to be with me again. But Harry, I want you, I love you, and every day of a million years you are stuck with me because I am not letting you go. Anywhere." I said the last part seriously as I held his hand.

Harry's smile was light and then he leaned in to kiss me.

I woke with a start, pressing my fingers to my lips. I just told him I loved him, in my dream? I groaned and rested back on the bed, shaking my head no this was not okay. What did I want? Did I want him, did I want Harry?

Of course I did.

But, what was I supposed to do about it? _I would go to him!_ I thought and quickly jumped out of my bed. I pulled on a pair of running shorts quickly and aperated from my room. I had taken the shields down incase Harry had wanted to come over and not have to face Bart.

When I got to his place I just about freaked, _what was I fucking doing?_ I took a deep and determined breath and knocked. I stepped back from the door a little bit and waited, a second later the door was pulled open his house elf was standing before me. "Mr. Malfoy," he said with a bow.

"Harry?" I asked him in a hurried breath trying to collect myself.

"I am afraid to tell you, Mr. Potter isn't here. He is away for the next month I believe." Kreecher looked at me in question, "I was going to write you and let you know but I figured he would have told you."

"Oh," I nodded and stood straighter, "yeah, he told me, I was hoping to catch him quickly before he left." I said in explanation covering myself quickly.

Kreecher nodded his head, "have a nice night Mr. Malfoy."

"You as well," I said with a stiff nod and aperated back home before the door was even closed. I sunk down on my bed, in shock. He left, he didn't tell me. Harry Potter was gone, Harry Potter was done.

Harry Potter didn't want me. I tensed as that hit me, this was not okay.

…

"Mr. Malfoy," I looked up from my desk, my assistant was standing there with a strained face. "You have a visitor, a Mr. Alistair Kingsley."

I nodded and moved from behind my desk. "He can come in," I answered her and started walking towards the door. The minister walked in, his face was less joyful than I would have liked given the circumstances, "Minister," I said with a half-smile and offering of my hand.

The minister took my hand but he didn't shake it he held it for a second, a sigh escaping his lips. "Mr. Malfoy," he said his face frowning further. "Hermione Weasley told me I should come and get you," I stared at him in shock just shaking my head.

This wasn't supposed to happen. "Where is he?" I whispered the smile slipped from my face as I stared at him, I felt the color leave my face and I shook. I was either thinking St. Hugo's or Morgue and I was praying for St. Hugo's.

The Minister kept looking at me, "he is in the infirmary wing at St. Hugo's."

Before anything else could be said I started for my coat, I was sure I looked like a chicken with my head cut off but I didn't care. I pulled my coat on, "what room?" I asked as I stuffed my paperwork into my brief case.

"345" He said and I nodded, I didn't even care that the Minister was standing in my office I aperated out leaving him standing there.

When I got in the hospital I went running down the hallway heading towards the infirmary wing, "345!" I all but bellowed at the lady sitting at the information desk. She pointed a shaking hand down the hallway behind me and I took off. I was sure she saw things like that all the time.

Hermione was standing in the hallway, wringing her hands. "Draco," she whispered and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder tightly and pulled her close to me. I didn't know what to say, what if I wasn't soon enough. I could think of a million things that could be wrong, a million what if's running through my mind.

Neither of us said anything and I am not sure how long we stood there holding each other.

"Mr. Potter's guest?" A doctor asked stepping out of the room and closing the door. Hermione and I looked up nervously, "he is stable you can go in."

And something changed in me, a Malfoy cried.

* * *

_Alright, I know this is really short! And really late. But I want to give you all only the best, and this is not my best - I know that. So I am sorry I have hit a writers block but as soon as things pick up this will be the first story I update. I apologize SO MUCH again. _

_Thank you all, for the support. Stay Golden, enjoy school/classes, and let me know what you all want to see happen. Together or not? If you want PM me or leave it in comment. _

_~GottaSayIt_


	8. Love

Take Me Away: Love

I stretched out on the bed I was laying in; I didn't feel an edge around me and the thought of Draco's bed came to me. I opened my eyes in shock and looked around. Sure enough, it was Draco's bed. Had it all been a bad dream?

I tried to move but felt a sudden pang of pain and groaned; my whole body was throbbing and aching. So it hadn't been a bad dream, at all this was real. All of it was real.

I heard the door opened and I jerked my head and looked, Draco was standing there in a pair of shorts and nothing else carrying a small tray. I looked at him and I knew my face was covered in shock as I watched him, "Harry, you're awake." He said hurriedly and sat the tray on the end table, before placing himself on the edge of my bed.

I nodded, and then winced. "Oh!" He said and then without really touching me my back was raised slowly then there was another pillow underneath me. "Better?" He asked and I had to admit the strain of moving was gone while I was laid like this.

"Yes," I answered him disregardingly and relaxed against the pillows.

"Good," Draco answered me, "I have soup for you, you're favorite." He continued, I was so confused… Didn't he leave me? Didn't Draco hate me?

He pulled my covers down, and then set the tray up and gave me a soft smile. "Well, I'll let you eat."

I looked down and saw my favorite soup sitting before me from The Dot. My heart melted as I saw this, "Draco how long was I out?" I asked him before grabbing the spoon.

"About two weeks," he answered me, "I brought you here yesterday they were hoping…" I watched him flush; I raised a brow after taking a sip of the warm soup. Draco got off the bed easily, "well enjoy your soup." He said with a nod.

"Excuse me?" I asked him and set the spoon down, "Draco Malfoy look at me." He did so without a hesitation, "tell me the rest." I said seriously, I was expecting him to shake his head, shy away. He always did that it wasn't like he listened to me.

"They were hoping that if you were in a homey place, you would come around." He answered me and I stared at him shocked again. I was completely shocked he answered me, honestly, and then by his answer. But in the same breath that kind of made sense, the homey part at least.

"Right," I answered him and continued eating my soup, looking away and back at my bowl I couldn't stare at him any longer it was driving me crazy.

Draco dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, "Harry," he whispered and his eyes were downcast, "I am sorry, and I should have never walked away from you because I love you. And if you never want to see me again I understand, I broke every promise I made you, I ruined things and I get that. But every day I am going to make it up to you, whatever you want for as long as you want."

I watched him; Draco on his knees begging me gave me a rush of emotions. I liked the sight but part of me cringed away from the idea and I knew it was because I loved him, because I didn't see him as a person I could control and wanted to control I saw him as an equal as someone I loved.

I took a few more bites uncertain what to say to him, and then I looked at him again, "Draco, I was… I am just as scared as you were." I told him seriously, he looked at me and I picked the tray up from my lap and moved slowly my body felt much better, much more awake and in a lot less pain since I had food. I moved so I could sit it on the bedside table then I looked at him and kicked my legs over the side of bed. "You say to me, 'I am going to make it up to you, whatever you want for as long as you want.' You say that, but you don't mean it Draco." I said and ran a hand through his soft, blond hair and cupped his cheek dragging him towards me.

Draco started to talk but I pressed my thumb to his lips, "you don't mean it at all, you know what my lifestyle is, Draco. You know what I prefer and you tempt me time and time again." I sighed and leaned forward pressing my forehead to his.

"Will you show me?" Draco asked me, I studied his eyes. I knew what he was asking me and this time I wasn't going to wait for him to back out, I would show him because I felt like it was something he needed to see, really see.

"Stand up," I said to him pulling back after a second. I wasn't sure how I felt, I was scared to do this because I didn't want him to hate me and I was scared to do this because I wasn't sure I could. He was mine, yes, but I was in love with him. Pain, emotional abuse and absolute control were the basis of what I enjoyed. Hurting Draco in anyway was hard to wrap my head around, controlling him was hard as well because I knew Draco didn't like to submit and I didn't want him to be uncomfortable- at all.

Draco stood up and I watched him, he seemed okay with this he didn't even hesitate he didn't look nervous he looked fine and relaxed. I stood up as well and walked so I was behind him. "Draco, if things are too much at any time then you will tell me to stop do you understand?" I asked him, he started looking over his shoulder. I grabbed his neck and made him look forward. "Just answer the question." I said seriously.

"Yes," he answered and I felt his neck relax.

I dropped my hand, "think of a word that you can use to tell me to stop." I told him, "and when you have the word, let me know it."

He was quiet for a second, then he spoke, "fudge." I quirked a brow, a smile crossing my lips so he had a sense of humor I pressed my hand to the middle of his back and pressed him forward, "press your front to the bed." I told him, and when he did so I pulled his legs apart, "don't move." I said and stepped back, yeah this sight was beyond sexy compared to all the others I had seen. This was my favorite.

I walked across the room and stepped into the closet, grabbing a tie. Then I went back over to him around the front, "your arms above your head," I said Draco did as I asked and I tied the tie around his wrists, then I walked around behind him again. I ran my arms up and down his back, feeling him respond underneath my hands as I did so. His back was fantastic, I could spend hours admiring it, but I had a task at hand. I shook my head then I stepped back, "okay Draco, get on the bed and lay on your back." Draco moved quickly he crawled up the bed and I almost stopped him when he was on his knees but I waited he laid on his back I stretched his arms above his head and tied them around the bed post. "I'm going to leave your legs untied." I told him seriously and then grabbed his shorts and boxers and pulled them off of him; I threw them in a pile at the end of the bed and stood before him. His pale body was red and bright, flushed I smiled up at him.

I was trying to think of him as anything but my Draco Malfoy, I was trying to play my role and play it well but there was something about this I wasn't sure about. I couldn't be ruthless with him; I couldn't make him not want to be around me. I couldn't hurt him... It wasn't okay for me to do that.

I pulled my shirt over my head slowly, and dropped it to the ground, and then I bent and pulled my pants down. Once I was as naked as he was I crawled over him, I pressed my lips to this hips and I felt his body flex his arms strained to reach me before lying flat. I ached for his touch; I ached for him to run his fingers through my hair and to hold me close to him. I took a shallow breath and looked up at him, Draco's face was red, he was nervous now. He was thinking about our first night together, I knew that by the reproachful look in his eyes. "Fudge," I said and untied his hands from their hold before wrapping my body around him I had tears in my eyes as I pulled him against me.

"I can't do it, Drake." I whispered against his forehead, "I love you; this isn't what I want for you, not this part." I said as I held him against me, Draco wrapped his arms around my midsection and nuzzled his body against mine. "Maybe one day we can play around, but this isn't what I want for you, I want you to be happy for me to take you. I don't want you to be scared of what I am capable of doing, Baby."

Draco was silent as we laid there; every now and then he pressed kisses to my shoulder. After a while I pulled back slightly, Draco turned and looked at me with a raised brow.

Both of us had to be terrified, I knew I was terrified beyond belief.

"Harry I am yours, all the time. Every day, and I will do whatever you want me to do anytime you ask me, without the slightest hesitation." Draco ran his hands through my hair, "I love you, Harry."

I was shocked as he looked at me seriously. Did he seriously just say that to me? Draco Malfoy loved me? Draco trusted me? Draco trusted me.

"Now will you fuck me senseless?" Draco asked me with a small smirk, one thing I loved about this guy was how sweet and innocent he was, but at the same time him telling me he loved me was just that. He said it like a fact and then it was time to continue with things.

"No," I whispered, answering his smirk with a kiss at the corner of his mouth, "I am going to make love to you, Draco Malfoy." I said before covering his mouth with mine in a soft, unrushed kiss. This I would savor every part of this was something I was never going to forget.

…

"Mr. Malfoy," I said walking into his office holding our lunch.

"Harry," Draco looked up from his desk, and then he looked at his watch.

"I'm not early," I said sitting the food on the desk, "how are you, Baby?" I asked and bent down pressing my lips to his.

"I am good," he shrugged and closed the file on his desk, after he gave me a small kiss.

"Not a good day?" I asked him and sat on the other side of the desk, across from him.

"Just a busy day," he answered with a small shrug, then he grabbed the lunch I brought him from the middle of the desk.

I frowned; I hated seeing upset at all in anyway. "You know, when we were lying in bed this morning I was thinking about a few things," I said calmly, and grabbed my lunch as well and opened it, "you have so many oversized things."

Draco raised a brow, while he was eating a bite of the sandwich, "what are you talking about?" He asked once he swallowed.

"Like your bed, that has to be the biggest bed in the world." I chuckled, "and this desk, I mean why in the world do you need a desk this big, Mr. Malfoy? You use such a small, small area of it." Draco shook his head, and took another bite. He wasn't even cracking a smile, well, well. "But your bed, I think we have used every space on your bed."

"Harry!" Draco said his face bright red within an instant.

"I was just saying…" I smiled lightly, "are there some areas on this desk that have never been used?" I asked him with a cocked brow

"Harry, stop," Draco said his voice breaking slightly like he does when he gets nervous.

"Mr. Malfoy," I said and leaned forward in my chair, "I don't think you understand how big this desk is." Then I stood up and walked around the desk, trailing my finger along the solid wood, "I mean there are a number of things you could use this for entering at least six guest at dinner is one."

"Harry you're being ridiculous," Draco said and looked away from me eating the last of his sandwich.

"You could play a pretty decent game of billiards on it as well," I stopped at the corner of the desk and leaned forward like I was playing a game and making a shot. "I could make you cry in ecstasy on this."

"Could you stop," Draco said and finally turned his chair to look at me.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're so full of anger and tension today," I smirked, sinking to my knees in front of him, "but I don't need the desk to do that." I wrapped my hands around his hips.

"I need you to stop, Harry." Draco said pushing his breath out nervously as he sat there. "I have a meeting in just a few minutes." He told me just as the door to his office was being pushed open.

Draco always so eager to get out of situations quickly scooted back in his chair, his secretary was standing there her face flushed, "you're 1 o'clock is here Mr. Malfoy." She gave a small nod then backed out and shut the door.

A red faced Draco glared at me, "Harry," he sighed and smoothed his shirt.

"Well why in the world did you schedule our lunch on a day you had a meeting?" I asked him once I pulled myself up off the ground.

Draco stood up and muttered a spell, cleaning up his office quickly. "I didn't know you were going to try and seduce me, Harry."

I licked my lips grabbing him by the hips and dragging him into me, "a never ending job, Mr. Malfoy." I winked and kissed him deeply. "Have a nice meeting, Baby." I said and let him go apperating out of his office.


End file.
